Snapshots in History
by Orpah
Summary: Just a series of drabbles about moments in history.
1. Child Soldiers

I was reading a magazine on military history, and this idea popped up in my head! Enjoy! I intend to make this a series of oneshots!

I do not own Hetalia. /AN/ end

In the beginning, it had seemed like a great undertaking. A little painful at times, but otherwise beneficiary. Germany had taken Czechoslovakia and Poland without major losses.

Now, however, it seemed things had fallen into desperation.

His leader seemed insane now, as the Allies pushed forward, destroying his troops and making him almost writhe in pain. The worst part was, now, in his almost dying breaths, he knew that his leader had sent out the youngest combatants available- The Hitler Youth.

He wanted to scream at him to just give up, to not send children out into battle. Anything but the children!

In his current state, however, there was little more he could do than lie there and feel them die by the score. They were too inexperienced, surely his leader knew that! All that was being accomplished was the future being killed off as well as the present!

He coughed violently as a whole regiment of Youth were slaughtered. When would the madness cease?

/AN/ Okay, so near the end of the war, Germany was running out of troops, so they sent out the Hitler Youth, who were training to be in the army at the time. Some of them were as young as 12.


	2. Czechoslovakia

Yay! I'm just eager to keep writing, in case you couldn't tell! There are OCs in this chapter, Czech and Slovakia.

I still don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

It had begun as a normal day. The constantly squabbling pair had been having breakfast, Slovakia still in her housecoat and Czech in his bathrobe. Not a word was spoken this morning, as was fairly typical. Neither were morning people, after all. They would only usually start snipping at each other by noon, or later.

However, suddenly the door flew open, causing Czech to drop his mug and Slovakia to squeak in surprise.

There stood Germany, imperiously marching into their shared home. Czech immediately stood up in shock. "What are you doing here?! This is not your house!"

Slovakia grabbed the phone, intending to call for help. Germany smirked. "I need more living space. Yours will do nicely." Czech gaped in shock, while Slovakia dialed up England and France.

"Hello? Who's calling this early in the morning?" a groggy voice complained on the other end. Slovakia cut in. "England! Czech and I have been invaded by Germany! Do something!"

"What? But he said he would only take Sudetenland..." Slovakia grew impatient with the Englishman. "He didn't! He's here now and he's taking our house!" England yawned sleepily over the phone. "Okay, okay. France and I will talk to him. You just stay put. Bye."

"No! England! Get back on the phone!" Slovakia yelled at the now dead phoneline. She slammed the phone down in frustration. Germany just smirked. "Now, will this be peaceful, or will I have to force you both to surrender?"

Czech scowled, and crossed his arms. "England and France won't let you get away with this. You broke your word. They'll know not to trust you now." Germany shook his head. "We'll just see about that."

/AN/ Yay! I always wanted to have Slovakia and Czech in Hetalia since I am a quarter Slovakian (That's a pretty big percentage for a fourth-generation American!) Just so you know, you never ever want to mix up the two. Slovaks and Czechs are very touchy.


	3. Computer Hacker

Writing drabbles is a lot of fun! I wish I'd started doing this sooner! Anyways, enjoy this chapter too!

I absolutely do not own Hetalia. end /AN/

South Korea stared at his computer screen as it denied him access. Repeatedly. He tried all kinds of codes and ways around, but not one of them prevailed. Someone had definitely hacked his systems. He felt a sudden shiver of fear. These were important sites. What if someone, an enemy, was reading them? What if they were gleaning all sorts of secrets that would put him at risk?

He jumped as his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up to see it was America. "Hello? America?" America immediately started talking loudly. "Hey, Korea, you know what just happened? It's really weird, a bunch of my sites just went on the fritz. Do you know what's going on?"

South Korea sighed. "Yeah, a bunch of mine did that too. Some of my most top secret ones too. I-" He suddenly froze. Someone hacked America. At the same time as someone hacked him. Maybe they were one and the same. And who hated both him and America? And had been threatening them both with missiles recently?

"North Korea!" South Korea interrupted America's rambling about how things seem to crash when you most need them. "Um, excuse me?" America asked, a tiny bit surprised. "I said North Korea! He's the one who did this! We have to do something, some of my most important secrets might be at risk!"

There was a sigh on the other end. "Korea.... Let's not jump to conclusions. Pointing fingers won't do anyone any good."

South Korea gaped. "But-but this is serious! You know it's him, who else could it possible be?!"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't worry. North Korea probably isn't even advanced enough to do something like this." America said placidly. South Korea clenched his fist in frustration. "What are you talking about? He's got nuclear missiles, for crying out loud! I'm positive he could do this too! We don't know what he's capable of, he's too secretive!"

"Hey! My sites just came back on! Don't worry, I'm going to have somebody investigate this! Bye!" South Korea closed his phone, heaving a sigh of frustration. Was it just because America wasn't in as much danger as he was?

/AN/ This is based off very recent events, in case you haven't been reading the news on Yahoo and AOL. If I got something terribly wrong, please tell me!


	4. The Indecency!

I was just thinking, maybe I should do something more light-hearted. So here we go!

I don't own Hetalia or Mickey Mouse and his friends. end /AN/

Sweden jumped up from his chair as he heard Finland's shocked yelp. He went into the room, looking around for the shorter country. He spotted him holding a comic book and looking at it in disgust. Which honestly looked sort of cute, but those thoughts were ripped out of his head when Finland turned to look at him in something of an accusing manner.

"Why did you bring this- this _disgusting_ thing in here?!" Finland demanded as he waved the comic around in the air. Sweden blinked. Disgusting? Did he bring one of France's books by mistake? Or maybe he'd grabbed some medical book with gruesome pictures? He just stared at Finland, as if waiting for further explanation.

Finland sighed. "I can't believe you didn't notice this! Look!" And Sweden looked at the figure that Finland had his finger on. Still, he saw nothing wrong. "Wh't?" he asked finally, almost as a sigh.

Finland gestured more violently at the duck. "He's not wearing any pants! I absolutely refuse to have this garbage in the house!" With that, the Mickey Mouse comic book made its rapid flight into the trash can.

Sweden almost laughed, but covered his mouth in time. Banning a comic because the duck in it didn't wear pants? Finland must be tired.

/AN/ Apparently, Finland at one time did ban Donald Duck for not wearing pants. Funny, no? I'm not sure if Sweden's accent is accurate or not, or if Finland is too OOC, but hey, he would have to be to ban Donald Duck, right?


	5. Fears of Home

Well, thanks very very very much to Zuri Claudette for reviewing at all! I love reviews!

Anyway, this next chapter should be fun! I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Please, China has changed in the past century! You can't seriously agree with sending me back!" Hong Kong was at England's desk, leaning over it emphatically. England sighed. "I wish I didn't have to, you've been a wonderful colony. But a deal is a deal."

Hong Kong shook his head. "But I don't want to go back! China is communist, and he will probably force me to be as well! Also, he probably will restrict everything I do! You let me make movies, have my own capitalist economy, and keep my own customs! And I don't even speak the same language as China anymore! You can't do this! Please don't do this!"

England felt a lump in his throat grow. He really hated letting Hong Kong go. But there wasn't a lot he could do about it, honestly. He and China had agreed on this day as the return day, and he was in no position to go back on his word. The whole world would be down on his head then!

He looked up to see Hong Kong seemed to be crying into his sleeve, his usual poker face gone. He reached over, gathering the smaller island into a hug. "You'll be alright... You survived me, and you can survive China. You'll be okay..."

England wondered if he was reassuring himself or Hong Kong at this point....

/AN/ Anyway, so apparently when Hong Kong was being returned to China, most of its citizens were terrified of what would happen to them. A bunch of them even fled Hong Kong.


	6. Peaceful Interlude

Well, since I do like Poland, I thought it would be good to do a short one on him! Yay!

I don't own Hetalia. end /AN/

Poland sat back, letting out an exhausted sigh. Today had been pretty busy, as was typical lately, what with expanding and maintaining his borders against Germany, Russia and Czechoslovakia.

Yes, after WW1 he was doing better than he had before, since he was no longer partitioned among his neighbors. To be honest, he was just happy to be in one piece again. It seemed he was always being divided up, and recent news had unsettled him. Germany had taken Czechoslovakia with no opposition from England or France.

Those guys were his allies, so he really hoped they didn't stay this apathetic if Germany came knocking on his door. He was fortunate he did not have to worry about Russia for now, due to the nonaggression pact they'd signed back in 1922. And Germany would likely be afraid of bringing Russia down on his head by attacking Poland, so for now he could breath just a little easier.

He sighed as he washed the dishes from dinner. It was unnervingly quiet around his house, and he couldn't help but have a feeling of foreboding.

/AN/ Yeah, so Poland (interwar Poland) did pretty well in between WWI and WWII. They had a good economy, and were able to regain most of what had been owned some time ago. However, they weren't prepared for Germany to come in like that, and they certainly didn't expect Russia to stab them in the back.


	7. When No One's Watching

And now for something for poor Latvia! Just because I love the little shaky guy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

A knocking on the door forced Latvia out of bed slightly earlier than he would have liked. He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. "Yes?" He stopped in shock as he saw Russia standing there, looming over him.

"Hello Latvia," Russia said in an eerily cheerful manner. Latvia immediately tried to close the door, but Russia stuck his foot in the way. "Why are you being so rude to me? I'm not here to invade. I'm here to help you." Latvia looked up fearfully as Russia strode right in, brushing him aside. He looked around the house appraisingly, before nodding. "You're coming to stay at my house."

Latvia started. "No! I like my house! You can't just come marching in here!" Russia smiled again, looking very creepy. "You're coming with me. We can do this quietly, or painfully, whichever way you prefer. No one is watching, and no one cares what happens to you. So what will it be, little Latvia?"

Latvia took a deep breath, considering all the larger country had said. It couldn't be true, could it? "L-Lithuania an-and Estonia care!" Russia chuckled. "I'm taking them too." Latvia looked a little frantic then. "Poland! Poland won't let you take us all!"

Russia just started laughing, sending chills down Latvia's spine. It took several minutes before the Russian could speak again.

"Poland will have his own problems, little Latvia. Now it is time to go." And before Latvia could protest, Russia seized his arm and dragged him out of the house, ignoring his tears and pleas to be left alone.

/AN/ Okay, so I did a little reading on Latvia, and apparently they did okay before they were occupied by Soviet Russia. The Baltics were promised to the Soviet Union, along with part of Poland. Historically, Latvia was owned by the Poland-Lithuanian commonwealth at one point, and Poland helped clear (Russian) Red Army troops out of Eastern Latvia along with German and Latvian troops in the early 1920's. The reference to no one watching was when Russia took control of the Baltics by knocking out their border guards and replacing them with Soviet troops while the rest of the world was focused on Germany and France in WWII.


	8. My own Language

Well, this has more than one country in it, some of which have to be OCs. Please enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England looked down at the smaller country with disdain. The other country looked back up defiantly, his shorn hair hanging in wisps around his face. England set his mouth in a straight, stern line. "You will speak English, and that is the end of it. Your own language is a disadvantage to you, it only makes you stupid."

The other's eyes blazed. "I will speak my own language if I want to! I don't need your filthy English! I will speak Welsh, as I always have!"

England glared at Wales. "If you don't speak English, I'm afraid you can't have certain rights. After all, only barbarians don't speak English."

* * *

"I won't wear your clothes, and I won't follow your religion, and I won't speak Japanese!" Korea howled at Japan, face red with anger. Japan glared back, furious Korea continued to fight him like this. "You will do as I say! So long as you hold on to your un-modern ways, you will never be able to become part of the Imperial Empire!"

"I don't want to! I will never, ever do as you say!" Korea screamed back at Japan, causing the other's hand to go to his sword hilt. Korea would learn Japanese ways, and forget his old ones, even if Japan had to beat the sense into him....

/AN/ I just found it strangely similiar there. And also similiar how both were ignored by the other countries at the time. Plus, I just like Wales, it's an interesting place.


	9. Abuse

Yay! I'm going to do another one with several countries now! Please enjoy and review if you like it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

_Ways of Dealing_

_1. Ignore_

Poland stared, tears beading up in the corners of his eyes. England and France looked away, pretending they hadn't noticed, and that everything was just fine. "How can you... You know what he did..." Poland said, the words sounding like his breath had been knocked out of him. They both just continued staring in another direction, ignoring the water pipe shaped bruise on the side of Poland's face.

"We find Germany guilty of war crimes against Poland." Russia said, face intentionally blank. Poland didn't miss the smirk in his eyes, however.

_2. Deny_

"Koreans weren't forced into WWII, and none of their women were forced to be 'comfort women.' We never forced them to be second-class citizens either. I really don't know what you're talking about." Japan said, face completely smooth. Korea cried out from the background, "Yes! Yes, it did happen! It did!"

But no one seemed to hear him as Japan shook his head innocently.

_3. Blame the Victim_

"If Ireland would just listen to me, there wouldn't be any problems," England complained to France. "She's always refusing anything I tell her to do! I wouldn't have to hit her if she just obeyed me for once!" France nodded sympathetically, having colonies himself.

In the background, Ireland treated the hurts England had given her in his attempts to discipline her.

/AN/ Well, the first thing refers to the slaughter that Russia inflicted on Polish civilians during WWII, which should have qualified as a war crime, but didn't because no one would oppose Russia. The second is in reference to Japanese textbooks covering up the crap they've inflicted on Korea. And of course, we all know Ireland was rebellious against England.


	10. Too Stupid to Learn

I got this idea when I was reading about German occupation of Poland! Please enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"You don't need to know anything beyond writing your own name, how to count to 500, and that it is your divine duty to serve Germany. I am closing your universities and schools of higher learning."

Poland, caked with dirt and blood and who knew what else, looked up at Germany in disbelief. Could he seriously mean that? "But- but... You can't seriously-"

"You're stupid, and you're fit to serve Germany, Poland. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

Poland shook his head. "N-no way! I'm not stupid! Where would you even get an idea like that?!" Germany glared at the shorter country. "Let me say this slowly, so you will understand: You are an inferior waste of space, and you never have been nor ever will be smart. Got it?"

Poland glared back as best as he could, and Germany hit him across the face. "Remember your place, Polish dog!"

And he strode out of the room, leaving Poland sitting in the middle of the room holding his face. Little did Germany know how resourceful Poland could honestly be.

In the following months, Poland smuggled books and other learning devices into his house, learning at night or in closets, wherever Germany would not take notice. His people would not be relegated to serfdom to the Germans if he could help it...

/AN/ During the occupation of Poland, Germany essentially attempted to squelch the Polish culture. One of the ways they did this was to limit education for Poles to elementary levels, so there would be no leaders in future generations. The Poles reacted with the Secret Teaching Organization, an underground movement to educate Polish children and adults. This was especially difficult since a lot of their teachers had already been taken away to concentration camps, but they did it.


	11. The Smallest Country

I had to rewrite this chapter, embarassingly enough... A month or two after writing it, so I hope you guys appreciate my attempts to keep it accurate!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"I still don't see why you dragged me here.... I've already met your brother, Italy.." Germany said, sitting in the restuarant booth in exasperation. Italy grinned back at him. "No, this is my little brother you're going to meet! He was born in 1929! And he's adorable! You'll love him!"

Germany sighed. Well, it's not like this little brother could be any worse than Romano had been...

His thoughts were interrupted by an exclamation from Italy. "Here he is now!"

Germany turned to see a very young-looking boy walking formally towards them. Italy stood as his brother arrived at their table, and Germany followed suit. "Germany, this is Vatican City! Vatican, this is Germany! Remember all that I told you about him?!"

Vatican City nodded, turning towards Germany. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." A small hand was extended towards Germany, and Germany took it. "It's nice to meet you too." Italy sighed happily. "And now we can eat! Come on, sit down!"

Vatican City's old-fashioned robes rustled as he sat down, calmly and gracefully. He smiled at Germany. "So, how's the warmongering going?"

Germany nearly choked, coughing his food into a napkin. "E-excuse me?!"

The smile had faded from Vatican City's face, as had all pretense of friendlyness. "I asked a simple question. How is your genocide going?" Italy looked embarassed. "Vatican City, you said you wouldn't talk about anything political or religious! You're making Germany uncomfortable!"

"He should be. If you do not stop, your country and many other countries will suffer repercussions like you can't imagine." Vatican City had a rather stern look on his face, looking far older than Italy had described. Germany gulped uncomfortably, standing up. "I've had enough of this. My country is suceeding like never before, and you think you can come waltzing in and lecture me?! Where were you when France caused economic disasters in my country and others?!"

"I wasn't born yet. But I'm warning you-" Germany cut Vatican City off. "I don't need your warning, and I definitely don't need you! You don't understand because you're not really a country, you powerless little prat!" ANd Germany stormed out of the restuarant, with Italy running after him calling out apologies.

/AN/ While it was more the pope than Vatican City itself that tried to talk to Hitler, I figured this was the best way to do it. Pope Pius XII was a pretty good diplomat, and tried to get Germany to stop what they were doing because it would cause a huge war. The problem at the time was, Anti-Catholicism was strong, especially in Nazi Germany. Germany would not have listened at all to the pope, and did not.


	12. Broken toys

I would like to start off this chapter by thanking Alana-kittychan for all the reviews! They make me unspeakably happy! Anyway, working off what little knowledge I have of Australia, I'm going to try and do one involving it! Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Australia stood straight and proud. England was visiting today, and he might actually stop to speak to him this time. England never had as much time for him as he did for America or Canada, after all.

As the ship flying the union jack sailed into the harbor, Australia couldn't help but stand straighter. Here he came, the older brother he aspired to! He watched impatiently as the taller nation made his way off of the deck of the ship and onto the dock. He seemed a little preoccupied. Australia ran over to him.

"G'day, England!" England turned to look at him, in the midst of filling out some paperwork. He smiled, but it seemed a little forced. "Australia. How've you been?"

Australia grinned back. "I've been great!" Even if anything had gone wrong, he wouldn't have said so. He didn't want England to think he was whining. England nodded. "That's good to hear."

"So, why'd you stop by? Did you bring me anything?!" Australia asked excitedly, remembering how last time England had brought him some soldiers. He'd found them very interesting, and being still a child, hoped England would bring something new, just like he did for America.

England looked slightly embarassed by the child's enthusiasm. "Of course I brought you something. Here." In England's hands appeared to be a bunch of dolls- civilians, not soldiers, but it wasn't a big deal to Australia. "Really?! They're for me?" He eagerly lifted the toys out of England's hands, only to find out something peculiar about these dolls.

"Um... England? These are broken..." He said, looking confused. England coughed. "Well, that's so you can, um, fix them. I know you'll enjoy them." He ruffled Australia's hair, rising to leave. Australia frowned, but said nothing. If he was supposed to fix them, fix them he would.

/AN/ Okay, so from what I understand, Australia was originally used as a prison colony, where criminals from England were sent, partially because the prisons were running out of room.


	13. Fat Chance

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They are so uplifting! Well, I have encountered yet another obstacle in updating frequently: vacation. My mom wants to go somewhere we won't have internet access for a week, so I figured I'd better write like crazy while I can! Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Switzerland glared at his conqueror. How dare that extravagant fool just come marching in and take charge! France seemed oblivious to the glare, instead smiling stupidly at Switzerland. "I've got great ideas to improve you! First off, I made a new constitution for you! It centralizes your government instead of having all those cantons. Isn't that great?!"

Switzerland looked at him skeptically. "How do you know that will even work? I've never had problems with my old system."

France just sighed, looking at the other blonde with sympathy. "If your government is more like mine, it should work even better than before and benefit the French empire!"

With a roll of his eyes, Switzerland held out his hand. "Let me take a look at this new constitution you think I'm going to follow." France grinned. "I knew you'd come around! I have it right here! We used some nice paper for it too, you can smell the rose fragrance from across the room!"

Switzerland wrinkled his nose as he took the document from France. He read over it silently while France waited eagerly. Then, without so much as batting an eye, Switzerland crumpled up the constitution and tossed it over his shoulder. "There's no way I'm using that crap. I'll stick with my old system, thank you."

France gaped. "But... But I'm the conqueror! You have to what I say!"

"Fat chance." Switzerland snorted, heading out of the room. France stayed behind, pulling out his hair in frustration. Why didn't his conquered territories listen to him as well as England's?

/AN/ Apparently, at one point France invaded and took over Switzerland. They tried to introduce a new form of government to the sub-divided country, but the Swiss basically said 'Yeah right' and France eventually just gave back Switzerland's indepedence. However, it did make the Swiss change their government so they would better be able to defend themselves against invasions in the future.


	14. Atonement

Still working on my writing frenzy! I want to get it all out, so to speak, before vacation! So, I think I'm going to try to do Israel in this chapter! If I got something wrong, don't be shy! Tell me!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Israel looked grimly at what was to be his new house. It was technically his old house, but he hadn't been there in so long, someone else had moved in. Now, he would have to contend with the other occupant for space. But right now, that didn't matter, because he was home.

He absently rubbed the back of his head, where a huge scar had formed. It would be nice to start over, even if his neighbors were incredibly hostile. He glanced over to see several heads poking up over his fence, glaring at him with hate he had only seen recently, in Europe. That had been mainly from Germany, of course, but it's not like a lot of the other countries had liked him alot, for whatever reason.

Now, he looked nervously at the neighboring houses, glancing at the gun in his own hands. How would he be able to stand against countries so much bigger than he was? Would he even survive?

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around to see Germany standing behind him, a hint of guilt in his expression. "Uh, hi Germany... What do you want?" Israel said a little awkwardly. He knew Germany didn't want to hurt him, because he'd helped him get back his house, but he still wasn't sure why he would just show up out of the blue.

Germany scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I can teach you how to use that." He gestured towards the gun in Israel's hands.

Israel looked back, at first looking a little confused, but then he smiled. He could learn to trust Germany again, and with enemies like he had, he needed all the help he could get. Neither knew this would be the start of a strong friendship.

/AN/ So, not only did Germany advocate for the country of Israel to be formed in 1948, they also helped train their troops. Israeli troops are now among the best in the world. And honestly, they have to be, with hostile neighbors like they have!


	15. Don't Harm That Tree!

I seem to like Switzerland lately, for whatever reason! It's funny, because up til recently, I thought the Swiss _spoke_ Swiss, when in fact they speak German, French, Romansh, Italian, and several local languages. Yay for learning new things...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Switzerland walked along the pathway in the park, enjoying the natural beauty. He really should make more time to do this sort of thing, it was quite relaxing.

He heard a rustle in the bush and glanced over, seeing Italy walking along happily too. He shrugged. Why should he care if Italy was around relaxing too? It wouldn't disrupt the peaceful feeling he had right waved cheerfully, and Switzerland waved back, though not quite as cheerfully.

He stopped and sat on the bench, sighing. Yes, today was nice and peaceful, nothing could disrupt him at all. It was so oddly calming, he didn't need to think about work or chores or anything else that needed done. And look, even Italy was relaxing. Swiss parks were really just the thing. In fact-

_Snap._ Switzerland stopped mid-thought, eyes opening as he looked over in Italy's direction. He stood up, feeling the anger start to swell up inside him. That bumbling idiot! What was he thinking?!

"Italy!" Switzerland snapped, causing Italy to drop the branch he was currently holding. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Italy looked utterly confused. "I was just breaking a branch off the tree.. I wanted to take it home.."

Switzerland's face turned red with anger. "Don't- Didn't- Did you even- There's a law against that! You just caused undue pain to the tree for no reason at all!" Italy just looked at him blankly. "Oh. Sorry!" Switzerland pointed a finger at him furiously. "You're _sorry_?! Sorry isn't enough! You're going to have to come with me!"

And a new international scandal graced the cover of newspapers everywhere.

/AN/ Okay, this is based off a fact, not history. It's actually against the law in Switzerland not only to harm animals (which is undrstandable) but also plants, when it's not something you need to do, like cutting off a diseased branch or pruning. Crazy, right?


	16. March, March Dabrowski

I just found the Polish National Anthem! It's a very spirited song, so naturally I thought I would base a snapshot off it! Please enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Poland took a deep breath. France glanced over, but said nothing, instead focusing on cleaning his musket. Poland couldn't say that he wanted to march on Italy, but at this point, he would do almost anything to be unpartitioned again. Hopefully, if he helped France, when France had control of most of the world (Europe, anyway), he would grant independence to Poland again.

He wasn't dead yet, and he would never die, not so long as his people lived. Even if Prussia and Russia and Austria chose to carve him up even further, he wouldn't succumb.

He felt a sudden surge of jealousy as he thought of Lithuania. While he wouldn't classify Liet as lucky, being owned by Russia and all, he did at least get to stay in one piece. Nothing messed with his own mind more than being partitioned, as he'd learned from previous partitions.

He would never die, no matter how many times he was partitioned, no matter who it was by. Prussia, Russia and Austria had better savor the time they had owning pieces of him, because their days were numbered.

Poland suddenly started to sing, quietly under his breath.

"Jeszcze Polska nie umarła, Kiedy my żyjemy Co nam obca moc wydarła, Szablą odbijemy.

Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski Do Polski z ziemi włoskiej Za twoim przewodem Złączym się z narodem ..."

France looked over with concern, but again said nothing, figuring the other country had been through a lot recently. They both sat there, waiting for the dawn to attack.

As the sun streamed over, Poland couldn't help but feel a surge of hope. His volume did not increase, but his enthusiasm did. Poland would be free one day, he knew it.

/AN/ Okay, so in the Napoleonic wars, there was Polish brigade that hoped France would restore independence to Poland when they took over Europe. As we all know, that didn't quite work out. The song was written for those troops. I used part of the original Polish version, rather than the updated version they use now.


	17. I Left a Piece of Me in Vietnam

Well, first I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews! Second off, I goofed up a little on the last chapter. They weren't marching _on_ Italy, they were marching _through_ Italy to attack Austria. Heh, my bad....

Anyway, I've got bad news: I'm going on vacation for about a week, starting tomorrow afternoon. So, I'll write what I can before I leave, and then write when I get back like crazy. We'll just see how that turns out...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America sat back, holding the piece of paper in his hands numbly. How could this have happened? It was, of course, a rhetorical question. He knew exactly _how_ it happened, he just was not sure _why_.

He still remembered that day like it was yesterday (Two years basically was yesterday for a country like him, after all), riding out on his helicopter, South Vietnam standing there, waving her arms and screaming for him to come back. Screaming for him to save her from North Vietnam. Her bloodied, dirty face would never fade from his memory.

He had not wanted to leave, of course. It had been the outcries in his own country that had forced him back. His head fell into his hands. He wished, at that moment, that he wasn't a democracy, that he could've just ignored all the protestors and saved her. He hated losing soldiers, but to lose 58,000 and have absolutely nothing to show for it- that was the lowest of lows. At least during WWII, they won, despite all the death. Now, it had all been for naught.

South Vietnam had finally been crushed by North Vietnam. She was dead.

/AN/ I figured that this was a good way of representing the Vietnam war. Basically, it was similiar to the Korean war in that North Vietnam wanted communism, and South Vietnam wanted Capitalism. And both were supported by leaders of both forms of government (i.e. USA and Soviet Union). However, due to public opinion, America had to pull out, leaving South Vietnam to be crushed. And I mean our own citizens spitting on our own soldiers and calling them babykillers sort of public opinion. Not a proud day in our history...


	18. The Wild Haggis

Shredded cheese is good stuff. Even if my chiropractor says it has rat poison on it so it doesn't stick together. He just likes to take the fun out of things, that's all...

Anyway, I hope you find this next chapter interesting!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America grinned cheerily. Today, he was visiting England's brother, Scotland. And he was prepared for it, decked out like a super-tourist.

The redhead came his way, smiling back but looking a little apprehensive. "It's great that you've come to visit, America!" America grinned bigger. "I know! And it's not even on official business, so we can just have fun!"

Scotland laughed. America was a fun person, even if he drove on the wrong side of the road. "Okay then, what do you want to do first?" America looked pensive for a couple moments, then held up his camera.

"I want to take pictures of Scottish wildlife!" Scotland raised his eyebrows. America hardly seemed patient enough for that, but he _was_ the guest, after all. "Alright, what animal did you want a picture of?"

"A haggis!" America said confidently. "Uh... A haggis?" Scotland asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Yep! I heard they're difficult to catch on film, so we'll have to be really sneaky! I got a great camera though, so we should do okay! You ready? Because I know I am!"

Scotland couldn't help it then. He burst out laughing. "A-A hagg-g-gis--- sn't an a-animal, y-you great d-dolt! Bwahahaha......!"

America crossed his arms and turned away. "Well, you don't need to laugh so hard...." He pouted.

/AN/ Well, this is from fact, not history. Apparently, about 33% percent of Americans who go to Scotland are under the impression a haggis is an animal. Mind-boggling, no?


	19. A Rose By Any Other Name

Well, now I'm working on the old dinosaur, but at least I'm being left in peace. I think I'll work on this computer from now on, since no one else seems to want it.... How convenient...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Belgium looked curiously at the much taller man. His armor glinted in the sunlight, and he seemed to stand taller and prouder than even her cousin, Gaul.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Belgium asked this strange man (he wore a skirt, for heavens' sakes! Didn't he know all men wore pants?), her little head tilted to one side in confusion.

He looked down at her, and seized her arm. "You will be part of my empire. What's your name?"

Belgium blinked. A name? She knew her cousin went by Gaul, but she really hadn't had a reason to give herself a name yet. Roman Empire, for that's who he was, sighed. "You don't have a name, huh? How about, _Gallia Belgica_? It suits you, since you're closely related to Gaul."

Belgium just watched silently. Her new name was weird, but she'd get used to it...

/AN/ Well, that's actually how Belgium came by her name. Originally named Gallia Belgica when occupied by Rome, the name morphed to Belgium after some time. Oh yeah, and France was called Gaul at the time. Funny, no? And I called her by her current name even though she didn't have it at that point merely to avoid confusion.


	20. Ingenuity Originated in

I seem to be on a roll, even if the last chapter was shorter than usual... I hope you enjoy this snapshot!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

China sailed up the river in his big boat, confident of victory. There was no way Vietnam could stop him with her puny little boats. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen her yet... Shouldn't she be here, defending her country? He peered up the river.

There she was, in her little boat. She was- Hey, wait, was she _jeering_ at him?!

China scowled. "Full speed ahead!" he commanded, and boat lurched forward, hurrying towards Vietnam's tiny boat. She quickly stopped jeering, paddling like her life depended on it. China smirked. She should be afraid. His boat would easily crush her and-

_CRUNCH._ China stood in shock. Right in front of him, his ship was tearing apart. What in the world had happened?! He looked around wildly, trying to figure it out as his boat sank. There! Huge pikes had been set up in the water. He grimaced. He had been tricked, led into a trap.

He spotted Vietnam near the shore, grinning at him cheekily. He cursed, and abandoned ship, swimming for the opposite shore. Vietnam threw rocks at him as he did so, until he was out of range.

"And stay out!" She yelled after his retreating form. With him out of sight, she sank with a sigh to sit. That had taken quite a bit of effort out of her.

She shook her head. That China- Of course he would have the gall to invade just after her leader's death. He thought she would be weak. Well, she sure showed him. Ingenuity originated in Vietnam...

Of course, she would have to pull all those pikes out of the river, but that could wait til tomorrow.

/AN/ This battle actually took place in 938 AD, so some time ago...


	21. Silent Treatment

Woo-hoo! I'm finally back from the dead- I mean, camping! Hooray! *starts dancing erratically*

Anyway, just so you know, a haggis is sheep's inner organs (intestines and such) ground up, placed in the sheep's stomach, and cooked. Sounds delicious, no? There's a reason you don't see a bunch of Scottish restuarants everywhere...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

South Korea's mouth gaped. How could his older brother, China, the one he's always looked up to, choose his twin over him? He felt forlorn as he looked over, his brother standing confidently next to China.

"Give up! Communism will give us everything we've ever dreamed! Don't you want to be a prosperous, independent nation again?" North Korea was being serious, not taunting. South Korea hung his head, as he shook it back and forth. He hated being at odds with his twin. But he hated the idea of being communist more.

"South Korea, it really is for the best... We're just trying to help you aru..." China had said this, holding his hands out in front of him as if he wanted South Korea to come over and hug him.

This, however, seemed to be the final straw.

"You! How can you say this is best for me?! You're not doing this for me! No one ever does! You're lying! You're doing it for Russia! How can you choose him over me?! How can you?!"

China winced at the angry barrage of words that South Korea had sent spewing at him. Even America and England, standing with South Korea, seemed to look a little embarassed at the raw emotion.

"This is what's best..." China trailed off a little, despite how certain he was of how good this would be for both Koreas. Russia, standing next to him, joined in.

"If you weren't being such baby, you would know he's only looking out for you, da?" America glared at the Russian. "There's no way you'll win here! We're the ones who are doing what's best for Korea, not you, you liar! You just want him for your own selfish gain!"

"We're only trying to help!" China protested, actually glaring at America. South Korea felt tears spring to his eyes. "I will never- Never talk to you ever again!"

China stopped stock still, shocked. South Korea turned around, following America and England. Russia shook China's shoulder, gesturing for him to follow himself and North Korea. China couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. Would they ever speak to each other again?

/AN/ So apparently, due to China siding against them and such, South Korea cut off all diplomatic relations. That wasn't unusual for the time, but it's only very recently that they've even begun talking a little.


	22. Dodo Tastes Like Chicken

Okay, I'm only 75% sure of this one.... But hey, so long as it's interesting, right? So, anyway, I'm glad to still be writing... I'm not quite writing like crazy like I'd hoped, but hey, what can you do?

I'm still getting used to the idea of space... The little lodge we stayed in was agonizingly small...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

France's stomach growled as he stared at the dodo in front of him. It was the last of its kind, but... He was starving. He'd already eaten the grass, and he'd even eaten dirt. Anything but the animals that were the last of their kind.

It had been like this for days... Besieged, stuck in his own capital city. It had taken some time, but he had finally run out of food.

He really didn't want to eat them, it would probably cause the extinction of so many species. It was why he had gathered them here, so they wouldn't die out!

He bit into his hand. He was so hungry... If he didn't eat soon, he might die. It seemed dirt didn't do much for one's stomach...

He sighed as he picked up a rock and advanced on the dodo, who looked at him innocently. If it was between him or the dodo, it was a no-brainer....

/AN/ Okay, so when Napoleon was in charge of France and stuff, he gathered a lot of animals into a zoo for scientifical examination. It was the first zoo of its kind, but then Paris was besieged. The Parisians tried eating everything but the animals until finally they didn't have any other option left. And by the way, dirt is full of nitrogen, don't eat it!


	23. Tick, tick,Time is running out

I had a lot of time to think while I was camping, but I basically forgot all my brilliant ideas. Niiice.

Anyway, Hong Kong is one of my favorites! Put a smiley-face in your review if you think he's adorable too!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Hong Kong jerked awake, sitting up in cold sweat. Just a nightmare, that was all. He tried to calm his breathing. He knew it was more than a nightmare. Nightmares don't come true. This would.

He looked over at the clock, willing it to slow down. Or stop altogether. Anything to prolong what precious little time he had left.

He buried his head under the covers as the clock refused to stop for him. He didn't want to change! He didn't wnat to have nothing in common with England anymore! He would be just like China!

A thought stopped him in horror. Would he disappear? He shook his head. That couldn't happen, it just couldn't... Maybe he'd be more like Taiwan, not a country, but not exactly one with China either..

He hung his head. He was just trying to fool himself. He had no military power, and no one to save him. When 2047 came, China would take away what made him distinct and different.

He would be communist, like it or not.

/AN/ Okay, so apparently, the agreement China and England reached on Hong Kong when it was returned on 1997 was that it had fifty years to remain capitalist. Then it had to be communist. I think that would make Hong Kong upset, since it's doing so well with capitalism and everyone (except the communists) knows communism does not work as well as capitalism.


	24. I'll have tears as you take off

And now, some of my favorite OCs! Czech and Slovakia! Yay! I figured they don't get enough attention as it is, so please enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

The pair stared at each other silently. Czech knew what Slovakia had to say, but he was hoping he was wrong. They'd recently broken free from communist rule, and after all that time together, he felt he knew her well. He felt they would do well together, even if they had their differences.

They'd been together in the Austria-Hungary empire too. Been part of the family, essentially. Neither of them were really countries yet at that point, even if they had distinctive personalities already.

They'd survived WWI, becoming a country and arguing with Poland about borders. Then they survived German occupation, even being split up and isolated, the kind of devastation neither had been prepared for. And they survived being owned by Russia, a feat they both felt had taken an enormous amount of strength.

And now, it was ending. "Czech, I need to be my own person." Slovakia said softly, pleadingly. She looked at him hopefully. How could he honestly say no, and be just like Russia and Austria and all the others who had owned them both over the years? He was different from them. He would let her go if that's what she really wanted.

"I understand." He handed her her bag, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him, grateful he hadn't made this into something huge. "Thank you," she said, giving him a quick hug back.

He felt his eyes sting as she walked out the door and down the path. He would miss her greatly, but at least she would be happy....

/AN/ So, in about 1993, Czechoslovakia split peacefully, becoming the Czech Republic and Slovakia. In about 1990 they weren't communist anymore, following Hungary and other countries' examples. Slovakia is currently having more problems economically than the Czech Republic.


	25. It Has to be Someone's Fault

Hey, thanks so so much, specialoneoftheworld! I'm so glad you like my snapshots!!!! Love ya!

Anyway, I was just thinking. I haven't done anything on the Middle East other than one on Israel and Germany, so I thought this might be a good idea! Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Iraq looked at the other nation with disdain. He knew what that monster wanted, what he had done to himself just so he could get what he wanted. So he could fool the world.

He knew it was a secret plan between America and Israel to stage 9/11, just so they would have a reason to invade. Because the infidels hated him and wanted to destroy him.

He knew his Arab brothers knew it too, and that they were prepared to stand against the tyrant. Afghanistan had fallen already to him, but if he thought they were going to sit back and take it quietly and obediently, he was dead wrong.

Iraq kept telling himself this, even though he knew he had times when he had blackouts, when he didn't know what his own people did.

There had to be someone to blame for the intense pain and turmoil that plagued them all. And there were most certainly two someones: Israel and America. And he knew neither himself, nor his Arab brothers, would rest until both were bloodied corpses for what they had done to them.

/AN/ Okay, so from what I've read, there are a bunch of misconceptions and conspiracy theories going around the middle east and beyond that 9/11 was staged, and America is testing new weapons in Iraq, and Israel is part of the conspiracy, and so on and etc. Honestly, it scares me, because a lot of the people who believe this aren't crazy fanatics you can easily pick out of a crowd. I thought characterizing terrorist movements in a country as blackouts would work well in this case, since the countries were harboring terrorists but not actually telling them to do all the things they did.


	26. Pain Will be Your Teacher

Thanks everyone for the reviews! And yes, dirt is full of nitrogen, but I think the main problem with it is it's acidic. Lots of plants require nitrogen to grow (corn, for example), and we require a trace amount, but a lot will kill us.

Hong Kong is not a country, and has never been. It's similiar to Wales, it's technically part of the nation, but has its own legislation and distinctive culture. I know, it's confusing.

Anway, I have a job! It's only on Saturday and Friday evening, but it's a job! I'm so happy, I can save for college now!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"I want you out, I want my own government! I want your soviet-everything out!" Hungary pointed her finger angrily at Russia, wearing her colors proudly. Russia looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. It seemed, while he had been out, Hungary had taken back control of her country, and was now demanding independence.

He raised a hand to his temples. How he hated it when one of his soviet family members decided to stage a revolution...

"We don't need you, we're running just fine! You let Poland have-" Hungary was informing him, when he finally decided to say something, interrupting her. "Okay, let's talk this out. I'm willing to be reasonable."

Hungary raised her eyebrows, but took advantage of the offer. "I would like your troops out of my country, and I would like more say in my government."

Russia seemed to consider it. Hungary knew she was important in the long run of things, but maybe, just maybe, Russia would let her have some things, if not total independence.

Suddenly, however, Russia's brow furrowed darkly. "No." He punctuated his sentence with a hit to her with his waterpipe. He'd caught her off guard, so she didn't react in time to shield herself from a second blow.

"Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!!" She screamed, protecting her head from his blows. This seemed, however, to only make him strike harder, kicking and stomping on her as well. "Someone help! Please!" she wailed, tasting the disturbing flavor of blood in her mouth.

Her screams died out, and Russia finally shouldered his pipe. Hopefully, the fiery nation at his feet had learned a lesson.

/AN/ Okay, so in 1956, the Hungarians led a revolution against their communist government and basically won. At first, it seemed like the Soviet Union would let them be, but then it changed its mind, brutally crushing all opposition to communism. Earlier, Poland had won a couple rights after very bloody protests, and Hungary had been hoping the Soviet Union would let them have more independence too because of that.


	27. Outcast

Well, since I love controversy, I thought I'd do some more involving Israel! Except this is more like about pre-WWII Jews, but I thought it would be easier to characterize them as a country since they are a distinct group.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Israel pulled at his hair frantically. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He knew it was coming, he could tell by the way Germany looked at him, but everywhere he went, he was turned away.

He came up to America's door, taking in a deep, shaky breath. The sign by his door said he would accept basically everyone, so America had to let him in, right?

"No, sorry, we really met our quota of Jews for the year," America told him, looking like he wanted to lock the door so Israel couldn't possibly get in. Israel rung his hands. "Please, I need somewhere safe to stay, no one else will take me in!"

America cringed a little at the begging tone in Israel's voice, but he resolutely ignored it. He had heard somewhere something about tainting the gene pool, and he didn't want to risk that.

"No, you really have to go back home now. As in right now." America was afraid Israel would panic and try to force his way in, but instead he hung his head. "And I really thought..." the Jew turned on his heel mumbling forlornly.

He was terrified of what would face him at home, but right now, the thought that everyone despised him so much was just as chilling.

/AN/ So apparently, German Jews, who were freaked out by the extreme anti-semitism, trying to immigrate to America were rejected and sent home, where the majority were killed.


	28. Remember Your Place

And now, for the reappearance of some of my favorite OCs! Czech and Slovakia! Everybody clap now! *claps until hands are red*

Okay, now that we've got that important piece of business handled, on with the snapshot!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Czech and Slovakia sat at the table, eating lunch. Both were pretty satisfied with how things had been going lately, what with their reforms, which gave more freedom to their citizens. Slovakia leaned back in her chair, sighing.

"It feels great to be more democratic, don't you think, Czech?" Czech just nodded absently as he read the newspaper. "Whatever you say, Slovakia." Slovakia frowned at him. "You could at least give me a real answer."

He folded his newspaper away with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, it's great. Happy now?" Slovakia grinned at him despite the sarcasm. "Absolutely. But..."

Czech sighed. "But what?"

"But what if the Soviet Union doesn't like it?" She seemed pretty worried on the matter. Czech snorted. "I'm not getting bossed around by them. It's not like we're throwing off their rule and clamoring for independence or anything. If they have a problem with it, they can kiss my-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Both of the countries turned around in horror. There, a wide figure blocked their doorway. Russia. "It seems you have given your people quite a few liberties. Your reforms are... threatening. I want you to reverse them immediately."

Czech swallowed hard. "And if we don't?"

This seemed to be the answer Russia was waiting for. He waved to people apparently outside the house. Slovakia gasped as Prussia, Poland, Hungary and Bulgaria came in, flanking Russia.

"Have fun." Russia said, gesturing to the room. Most of them seemed mildly reluctant, but they immediately set about trashing the house. Russia came over to the pair, who were watching the rest in horror.

He chuckled, of all things. "How do you feel about reversing your reforms now?" Czech glared, but didn't say a word. Slovakia looked up at the large country in terror. Russia, without warning, backhanded Czech across the face.

He then lifted him up by the front of his shirt. "Remember, your government is communist, and must always remain communist. Deviate from this again, and there will be consequences."

Russia turned to see most of the other countries had left, their damage done. He smiled at the pair of frightened countries, and walked back out the door.

/AN/ Okay, so in about 1968, Czechoslovakia was introducing reforms that reduced the power of the communist party and gave its citizens more freedom. The Soviet Union didn't like this, and when talks didn't work out, they attacked with most of the Warsaw Pact countries. All of the reforms were reversed from this attack. About 100 people were killed, and hundreds more wounded.


	29. Miracle

I thought it would be interesting to do something biblical.... I'm not entirely sure if I should call Israel 'Israel' or 'Ancient Israel'.... What do you guys think?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Ancient Egypt pointed angrily towards the door. The afflictions put on her by the smaller nation were not only embarrassing, but inexplicable to her.

Israel smiled, but quickly covered that. Despite his joy at finally being free, letting his former captor see that could be detrimental. He gave a quick nod, and grabbed his pack, heading out the door.

No sooner had he closed the door than Ancient Egypt reconsidered. She couldn't let her most valuable workforce go… No servant had been more useful to her. She would be foolish to let him go now, he would make her a laughingstock! Boasting to the whole world that he, a tiny nation without a king, had bested Ancient Egypt herself!

She stood up, quickly and furiously. He would not get away from her now, even if it meant killing him. She seized her spear, and ran out the door.

Israel was in front of the Red Sea, a body of water that blocked his way home. He sighed. It would take some time to get home, but with God leading him, he knew he'd make it. He'd led him successfully out of slavery, hadn't he?

His thoughts were interrupted by a war cry. He looked up in terror to see Ancient Egypt, decked out in full battle regalia and thundering straight towards him.

Ancient Egypt grinned, it appearing almost like a snarl on her face. She had him now, there was nowhere for him to go- Wait just a second, what was he doing?!

She watched in awe as the sea split, creating a dry path for Israel to run through on. For a moment, she was stuck where she was, captured by the sheer power behind such a miracle.

Then she gathered her thoughts, and ran in after him, yelling all the while. Just because his god had given him a hand did not mean she would go running and hiding.

Israel scrambled up on the other side, looking back to see Ancient Egypt about halfway through. Then, he was frozen in place, watching as the waters ceased to be held back. Ancient Egypt was sent hurtling backwards by the force. He squinted, looking across the now calm sea.

There was Ancient Egypt. She was weakened, but far from dead.

He raised his hands in praise.

/AN/ Well, if you don't know the Bible story, I'll explain it. Basically, way back when, the nation of Israel were slaves in Ancient Egypt, but then due to a bunch of plagues brought down upon Ancient Egypt, the pharoah decided to let them go. He changed his mind, but God parted the Red Sea, and it basically happened as mentioned in my story except all the Egyptians drowned. The cool thing is, they've actually found super-old chariot wheels where the Israelites are thought to have crossed.


	30. If The Shoe Fits

Well, this is a short chapter, but I hope you guys don't mind! China is one of my favorites thus far....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

China frowned at the other nation, holding his gold medals in one hand. "Surely I did not hear you right, America?"

America cleared his throat. "I said, it's really suspicious how young your gymnasts looked. Some of them were missing baby teeth, China…"

China got right to the point. "And what are you implying, aru?

America got a little redfaced. "I'm saying, it says a lot about you that you're willing to use underage gymnasts to win."

China glared. "It's just how we look! Chinese people look younger compared to other countries' people! Who are you to accuse me of cheating?!"

"Well, if the shoe fits!" America snapped back, fists clenching. He hated losing to cheaters, even if it was a minor loss. "You've got a horrible human rights record, I don't think cheating at this would even matter to you!"

"The shoe doesn't fit, so you might as well throw it away and forget it!" China snapped back, crossing his arms. Regardless of whether or not he was cheating, he would never let America beat him in an argument.

A bunch of the other countries cut in at that point. "Calm down, America. You know their women always look younger. Why are you always so quick to jump to conclusions?"

America glared. "It's obvious! Everyone knows China's cheating!"

Looking smug, China appeared with some pieces of paper in hand. "See? Birth Certificates. Now you know I'm telling the truth."

America snatched the certificates, squinting at them, and then sighing in defeat. These looked authentic, even if everyone knew they weren't.

"Fine, whatever."

/AN/ I think almost everyone remembers the Beijing 2008 Olympics. Apparently, one of their gymnasts from a previous Olympics admitted that she had been fourteen (underage), but the Chinese government covered that up, saying she'd just been confused. The reason the gymnasts have to be at least turning 16 that year is that ankle bones are often not fully developed, and the routines they do could damage their ankles permanently.


	31. Mother Dear

Learning about history and cultures is fun, even if the sources are exhaustively long. They have books just on the economy of one country during a two-year period, for heavens' sakes! If you want detail, you can get it when it comes to history.

Anyway, we're celebrating mothers today, guys!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

India still remembered his mother. She had been mysterious, and had taught him that the gods put people in a place for a reason. He tried hard to follow that, but now the caste system was crumbling.

He hoped she wasn't disappointed in him.

* * *

Egypt faintly remembered his mother. It frustrated him how much he didn't remember, however. He didn't remember her language, or a lot of her culture. Only more recently, with help from some of the other countries, had he had a chance to remember- no, to find out- things about her.

But the european countries seemed to think they had a right to her things. He wished they would bring them back.

* * *

Greece also remembered his mother. Her language was archaic to him, but not entirely impossible to decipher. He remembered that she'd had a relationship with Rome, and had shared much of her culture. He also knew she was very smart and philosophical.

He wished she was around to show the world how to behave.

/AN/ Okay, I'm pretty sure you guys are all familiar with Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece, but I'm not too sure about Harappa. Harappa was an ancient mysterious culture in the Indus Valley. It's the ancestor of India. They first introduced the caste system, and one theory is that they crumbled because of it.


	32. And 'Coca' Stands For

I was up all night with my little sister, and we watched Tinkerbell, the movie. It's funny and strangely reminiscient of Barbie movies. Then again, a lot of things are funny in the middle of the night...

Anywho, I feel a little weird, so I thought I'd write! Because of course, that's perfectly logical!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America took another sip of his Coca-cola with a giggle. He didn't know why, but the stuff always made him feel lightheaded. It was really weird.... It was almost like he could fly, do anything when he drank Coca-cola...

The stuff was good for his health, or so he was told. Carbonated water really improved one's health, and all the other things added in were supposed to help alot too.

He giggled again, watching a squirrel sitting a branch. He had no idea why it was so darn hilarious, it just was...

* * *

"This stuff is dangerous! I really should get rid of it!" America said, looking over the Coca-cola syrup. It hadn't been made into the fizzy drink he loved yet, and he was doing his best to make sure it never happened. He had recently learned that there was a lot of caffiene in that stuff, and it could be dangerous for his health!

But the stuff was so good... He looked wistfully over the syrup. Could caffiene really be that dangerous? He had been drinking that stuff for a few decades now, and look at him!

Besides, he did lots of other healthy things to make up for it... How much could this one little thing hurt?

He stacked the syrup back where it belonged, ready for production.

/AN/ Okay, so back when Coca-cola was first made, it was essentially made out of the kola nut, an African nut that is full of caffiene and causes fizzing in drinks, and _cocaine_. Hence the name. In about 1911, the US government went to court to try to get the _caffiene_ removed, as it was clearly dangerous for the drinkers' health. At that point, there was way less cocaine in the drink, but still trace amounts. They lost the case, of course, but Coca-cola has removed the cocaine completely, needless to say.


	33. Please Keep My Princess Safe

I just realised, I have like nothing with the Netherlands in it! What horrible catastrophe caused this?!

So naturally, that's what I'm writing now.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Canada and the Netherlands had never particularly gotten along before now. So, what was Netherlands doing at his doorstep just now?

"Please, keep them safe." The other smaller nation said simply, gently pushing a small group of people towards him. Canada immediately opened his door further, and the light allowed him to see the state the other country was in.

The country looked tired and battleworn, a hole blasted in his shoulder. Just the sight of him made Canada angry. Righteously angry, not merely ticked off. Who did Germany think he was?!

Not only had he taken countries Canada barely knew, but now he was invading his cousins and big brother! He felt compelled to do something. He herded in Netherlands' royalty, taking care that they did not trip on the rug.

He caught the slight, sad smile as Netherlands turned away, headed back for home. Germany would miss him soon, after all.

Canada watched, feeling the war touching his shores more than ever. He vowed he would do something for his family members, even if he wasn't as strong as America, who was standing off to the side.

/AN/ So apparently when Germany took over the Netherlands in 1940, the Dutch royalty fled to Canada and the Canadians made sure they stayed safe. Canada was the one who freed the Netherlands in 1945, essentially, and the relations between the countries have been strong ever since. The Netherlands also settled in Canada way back in the 1600 and 1700's, but the British and French sort of drove them out, or at least took away any control they had.


	34. France Will Protect You!

My library was having a sale on outdated books, and so I bought a lot of history ones!!! So many to read and absorb knowledge from, I don't even know where to start!!!

So, here comes another OC: Cambodia!!!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Thailand and Vietnam glared at each other. The two had been rivals so long, and now there was this. Both of them wanted to invade Cambodia, who stood between them nervously, and they both easily had the military power to do so, but they were basically matched for strength. Which meant if they tried fighting each other over it, there was a chance they would lose, and there would also be massive bloodshed.

Not a word was spoken, only the intensity of the glares grew stronger. The suspense was really killing Cambodia, for each nation already had a grip on him and he felt like he was going to be torn in half.

Suddenly, a blonde stranger seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Why hello there, tiny Asian nation!" Cambodia looked at the other two, thinking maybe the blonde was talking to one of them. The blonde shook his head, sighing. "No, I'm talking to you, in the middle, yes, you! How would you like to be safe?"

Cambodia stared at the blonde in shock. What kind of a question was that?!Of course he would like to be safe from invasion!

The blonde continued, not at all bothered by the lack of response. "I'm France, and I can protect you from these bullies, if you want. All you have to do is become a Protectorate of mine."

Vietnam and Thailand stared, then immediately started talking. "You can't seriously consider this! He's some foreigner! Who knows what he'll do to you!"

Thailand adjusted his glasses. "Besides, he'll probably only use you. That's what these sorts of nations do. And you'd be foolish and ignorant if you went along with-"

"I'll do it!" Cambodia's shout startled them all, as he broke free of both of them to stand by France. France smiled, very pleased at how easy this had been. He slung an arm around Cambodia's shoulder.

"Now, you'll be part of this little club called 'Union of Indochina', okay? And I'm going to give you a proper French education and..."

/AN/ In the 1860's, Cambodia was in danger of being absorbed by its neighbors, the almost equally powerful nations of Vietnam and Thailand. In 1863, France showed up and persuaded the king of Cambodia to be a protectorate of France, with little difficulty.


	35. The Three Musketeers

I had job training today, so now I know how to work the cash register. Isn't that just peachy? It honestly does make me really happy!

Anyway, I like the Netherlands and Belgium and even Luxembourg, so here comes a story about them! *smiles so wide she can't even see*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Netherlands closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. Belgium and Luxembourg watched him, document still held in Belgium's hand.

"So... You think it would be good if we became one country?" Netherlands nodded. He had expected them to be a little hesitant, but they couldn't afford to be alone at this point in time. If they did not band together, it was sure that they would fall.

Luxembourg took the document from Belgium, looking it over for the second time. He looked up a little suspiciously at Netherlands. "But it's not like you'd be in charge of us, right?"

"No, of course not," Netherlands said with a nod. Belgium seemed to think it over further, then held out her hand. "Okay, I can do this." Luxembourg nodded too. "Yeah, all for one and one for all, right Netherlands?"

Netherlands took Belgium's hand and Luxembourg's as well. "Come on then, we have work to do if we're going to connect our houses."

* * *

So many years had passed since that day (over one hundred), and yet, here they were again. They looked at the battle scars decorating each other, and chose to ignore their own.

Netherlands broke the silence first. "I was thinking, maybe we should work together, sort of like we used to."

Belgium raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean?"

"I mean, maybe we should combine our economies. I think we'd do better if we worked together." Netherlands was looking intently at the other two. Luxembourg shrugged. "We're family, why not?"

"Sounds good to me. Almost like old times, I guess..." An awkward silence hung in the air after Belgium said that. Luxembourg sighed, placing a hand on Netherlands' shoulder.

"Except this time, we won't bail on you. Okay?" Netherlands smiled a little, as Belgium also wrapped her arm around him. Yes, it was just like old times, wasn't it?

/AN/ In 1813, Netherlands broke free of French rule, and in 1815, Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg become one kingdom. Then Belgium broke away in 1830 and Luxembourg in 1890.

In 1948, they formed an economic union, called Benelux.


	36. Marco Polo

And fanfiction was on the fritz yesterday! Can you believe it?! But it's okay because I had to go to work yesterday for about six hours anway. It was fun, it made me think of Diner Dash.....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Italy looked in wonder at all the new things he saw. China grinned at him. "That's a dragon costume you're looking at. We use it in festivals."

Italy's eyes lit up with child like glee. He should use some of those in festivals too! "Wow! I wish I had one of those! By the way, what do you call this food? It's delicious!!"

China smiled back. Maybe foreigners weren't all that bad after all. "Noodles. And by the way, you've really gotten proficient with your chopsticks! I've never seen a barbarian master them faster!"

Italy completely ignored the slight, having learned by now that China called all the other countries barbarians. He just grinned back, scooping up the noodles with ease.

"Is it okay if I take these back home with me?" Italy asked, making puppy dog eyes. China sighed and laughed. "Sure, of course. Why not...."

* * *

Italy could never remember if it had been a dream or not, if he had come up with pasta on his own or gotten it from China. His memory seemed fuzzy of that encounter.

He recalled that when he told his brother about it, his brother just shook his head and told him to get his head out of the clouds, since clearly such a person did not exist. The noodles did taste good though.

And so Italy shut up about it for a while, using the culinary secrets he'd acquired from China and combining them with his own.

/AN/ Yes, this is essentially about Marco Polo! No one believed the guy for the longest time, after all.


	37. Tearing Me Up Inside

I had bad food at a restuarant... It was laden with salt and stuff and that always sets me off... Anyway, tomorrow I'm getting braces! So if I sound funny in the next chapter or so, that's why!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America groaned, feeling massive pain everywhere. It felt like he was going to tear in two, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming when he swore he felt his spleen tear.

England and France watched America's fevered face as it twitched and strained. France recalled what it was like to undergo a revolution, so he figured it must be similiar to a civil war.

England just watched silently, praying America would come out of this in one piece. He couldn't handle two Americas, after all...

* * *

Russia screamed, holding his head in his hands and curling into a tight ball. The blood, the death- it was everywhere, he was breathing it in, wallowing in it- drowning in it.

"_Stop.. Please.. Make it stop.._" He sobbed to no one, all alone in his big house. He heard the mocking words echo back, like a demon whispering in his ear.

Would it never end? Or would he cease to exist before that happened?

/AN/ Just thought I'd characterise two civil wars that didn't make two different countries... Well, okay, the southerners of America might disagree, sicne they are distinctly different from the north, but hey, what do you want me to do? Anyway, obviously the Civil War is the former, and the latter is Russia's civil war, which ended Tsar rule and brought communism to the country.


	38. Arbeit Macht Frei

And I have braces now... And they hurt.. And I'm basically immune to pain-killers.. *moans pathetically*

Anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviewers, you guys sure brightened my day!!!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Auschwitz.

The very name brought back horrible, painful memories. But it was important, Germany knew, to remember them. For those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it, and he never wanted to become a monster again.

For Poland, it was also a painful memory and large scar. There was nothing he could do to get rid of it. It was a reminder to the entire world what could happen to any government that got over-enthusiastic and socialist.

For Israel, it stood as a reminder of what he had survived, and also of the very reason the other countries had helped him move back into his home. It was a terrible truth that God's chosen race always had been and always would be hated by others.

For Russia, it stood as a remnant of a former foe, who had once been an ally. It was a horror, but then he had experienced worse later on, and it had been forgotten.

For America, it stood as one of the first true horrors he had seen, the very racism and utter hatred many of his own people had fled. He vowed to never let it happen anywhere else.

/AN/ Just thought that would be an interesting little drabble. FYI, Auschwitz was built in Nazi-occupied Poland, not Germany. Many of Europe's Jews died there.


	39. Exile

Ouchouchouch! Braces hurt!

However, I got to go to the library again today, and besides learning about American haunts and ghost stories, I got some books on countries and history again!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

The Roman Empire looked down at the rebellious little nation. It seemed there was just no way to Romanize the smaller nation, despite installing governers in his house and making new laws for him to follow. He kept saying something about a messiah that would defeat the Roman Empire.

Just now, Roman Empire had stopped by to check up on Israel, and was not surprised to discover another rebellion in progress. He'd swiftly crushed it, of course, which was why the other nation had a black, swollen eye, but it seemed his zealous spirit was not dampened in the least.

"I will never be a pagan like you!" Israel said, crossing his arms angrily. Roman Empire frowned deeply. The nation just refused to conform... Maybe he shouldn't have let him stay in his house, that seemed to give him a home court advantage, so to speak.

As the shorter nation still glared rebelliously, Roman Empire made his decision.

"I'm exiling you from your home." He announced coldly, causing Israel to stop in shock. Roman Empire took advantage of this and seized him by the arms, forcing him out of the house. The blank look of surprise quickly faded from Israel's face, however, and the rebellion returned.

"You will never destroy me. God will return my house to me." The dead seriousness of his tone was enough to produce a slightly ominous feeling in Roman Empire, but he shook it off.

Israel was led away by Roman Empire, with only one wistful look back at his house. He would return, he knew it...

/AN/ In about 135 AD, the Roman Empire exiled most of the Jews, which is why they were so scattered throughout Europe and other places to begin with!


	40. Return To The Past

Okay, we're going to get to see Cambodia again! Aren't you guys lucky?! Just wondering, do you guys like me using the already-introduced characters or OCs more?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Cambodia sat in a cold sweat. It was just too much. Nothing had ever been this bad before being colonised, he was sure of it. If only France had never come... If only Europe had never met Asia!

He clenched his teeth as a wave of pain passed through him. This was all the Europeans' fault.

A thought struck him. If things were back to the way they were before the colonisation, then surely he would feel better? He set his mouth in a grim, hard line. All France's things must go.

First to go were, of course, all the schoolbooks France had gotten him. He promptly burned all of those, throwing in anything he could find of France's and any other country's things, stuff they had given or forced on him.

He didn't need it, he told himself, as he worked feverishly. All the medicine, weird inventions and flags went into the fire. He could feel a burning in his head, and he ached all over, but this was the only thing he could think to do. It had to work!

After he'd burned everything, he cut his hair, reasoning that it had been shorter before.

Nothing was left to change, and yet he was plagued with hunger pains and disease. He was confused. How could this be? Surely he'd changed everything, right?

A horrible thought occurred to him.

He'd been shorter then.

He looked down at his feet, swallowing hard. Since he clearly couldn't cut off his head, those would have to go. Then everything would -had to- get better.

He slowly pulled a sword out of his scabbard, a grim expression on his face, but his eyes were fearful. He took a deep breath, carefully placing the sword against his left ankle. He squeezed his eyes shut, and prepared to strike.

/AN/ Cambodia in the early 1970's was crazy, so they tried to revert to the old ways, which led to around 750,000 deaths due to disease and famine.


	41. What England Has Placed Together

And the internet was on the fritz yesterday, hence, I did not update. Anyway, thank you very much to all who reviewed, particularly Gemina! You must seriously like my snapshots to review every one.... *squeals in happiness*

Next up, we have another set of OCs (Unless India isn't an OC, I'm not too sure on that one...) Give it up for Burma (Myanmar now) and India!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Burma looked at the man whose house she was moving into. She knew India was nice enough, and that they'd basically gotten along in the past, but moving in with him seemed awkward somehow.

"Alright, from now on, you're a province of India, got it?" England seemed entirely too cheerful about all of this, but then again he was the one who owned both of them now. He smiled one more time, patting India on the shoulder, and then left, probably to check up on his other colonies and territories. He did have an awful lot, after all.

India cleared his throat awkwardly. "I have a room ready for you."

Burma just nodded, selfconsciously adjusting her longyi. She knew she and India had different belief systems, so she was rather concerned about him forcing his Hinduism down her throat.

"So, um, do you think this will be fine?" India asked as they entered through the archway. She raised her eyebrows in was all British stuff! The bed, the lights (oil lamps) and all just so- so- England! Even with the Indian decorations and windows, she felt so out of place. It was then that she suddenly spotted something very familiar and comforting.

India had put a small Buddha statue on her nightstand for her.

She felt her cheeks warm just a little as India awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I hope you don't mind- I thought it would remind you of home."

"Yes. It's perfect." She said, clasping her hands together. This might work out just fine after all....

/AN/ Burma (now Myanmar) was made a province of India under British rule. Apparently they got along okay.


	42. Garlic Breath

And can you believe my braces still hurt?! I can't....

Anyway, now for something fun! The various superstitions concerning garlic!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Korea looked through the mountain path thoughtfully, with China at his side. China looked impatient. "Are we going to go anytime soon aru? We have to be there by nightfall."

Korea nodded. "Just one minute. We need to be prepared so the tigers don't eat us.... Here, have a pickled garlic!"

China dropped the thing as Korea tossed it to him, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "How does this keep the tigers from eating us?!" Korea smiled at him and laughed, as if it were a no-brainer.

"Tigers don't like garlic!"

* * *

Roman Empire stared out across the battlefield. Hopefully, the gods would grant him victory today. This would be the fight of the century, and he wasn't going to take any chances.

He searched among his things, coming out with a bag of garlic. He took one out to eat himself, then gave the rest to his general. "Make sure all of the troops get some. It will inspire them and make more courageous."

The general just nodded. This was the normal pre-battle routine, after all. He also knew that after they conquered this country, they were going to plant a lot of garlic in it as well.

* * *

"Ha ha!" Wales was currently gloating over England, who had a major earache. "I told you if you didn't eat leeks and garlic you'd get sick! As I've always said, 'Eat leeks in March and garlic in May, then the rest of the year, your doctor can play!"

England just grumbled. "Shuddup..."

Wales just laughed and continued on his way. Maybe that earache would teach England a thing or two about the superiority of Welsh folk medicine...

/AN/ Well, that was... interesting. Apparently, in ancient times, Koreans ate pickled garlic when they went through mountain passes because they thought the tigers couldn't stand the stuff. In ancient Rome (and Greece) it was believed that garlic would make a person stronger and more courageous. And of course, the last is just an old Welsh saying.


	43. Pater Noster

I read a book on Korea in the library, and man there's a lot of stuff that just basically gets left out about it! Like, for example, at one point in their history, women didn't even get names, they were just known as 'such-and-such's daughter or wife'. Weird, no?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Korea stared at the book intently. This was... completely different from Neo-confucianism. There was no way the aristocracy would like it at all... Part of him wanted to throw it away, forget the Westerners had ever brought it. Why would he want to break with old ways? And do something that Westerners did?

But... then there was that other side of him, the peasants, the women.... It seemed so... good? It said all men were equal, were God's children. Maybe, it would replace the corruption in Neo-confucianism, the corruption the aristocracy had put there.

His king seemed to agree with it for now, and it was flourishing. Who could've thought something so Western would thrive?

He'd built little churches, waiting for priests to come. Maybe they would come from China, that would be better. He smiled and sat patiently by his churches. And the priests did come, first from China and then from France.

But then he had a new king, one who didn't agree. He said that it was wrong and went against everything they stood for. Korea didn't like watching his people killed or his churches burned, but what could he do?

/AN/ Apparently, Catholicism caught on pretty fast in Korea, where it appealed to many peasants and women on the grounds that everyone was equal in God's eyes, which was pretty different from the traditional religions. It's the only instance in history where a country built churches before the missionaries could even get there.


	44. How a Reasonable Person Treats Wounds

Well, time for something medieval! The middle east was apparently more advanced at this point in history, especially in medicine, as you are about to learn!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

France groaned as he discovered a wound the size of Rheims in his leg as he finally collapsed off the battle field. Now he would have to treat it... He hated doing that!

He limped over to the nearest cow field.

Suddenly, a tan man popped up in front of him, nearly scaring him half to death. "Hey, who are you?!" France demanded, jumping back in surprise and wincing. The tan man raised an eyebrow. "I'm Palestine. Do you want any help with that wound...?"

France shook his head, smiling boldly. "I can handle it, don't worry!"

"Well, what are you going to do?" The middle eastern nation asked, still looking rather skeptical of France's medical abilities. France rolled his eyes. "I'm going to do what any sane person would do-"

"You mean clean out and cauterize the wound?" Palestine cut in with concern. France looked at him in confusion, then disbelief. He shook his head. "Of course not! That sounds stupid! I'm going to put cow dung in it!"

The shocked, frozen look on the middle eastern nation's face was priceless. France just went on his way and treated his wound while Palestine gagged.

Palestine shook his head. European nations were insane...

/AN/ In the Middle East, they had way better medicine that in Europe, since it was basically guesswork and prayer in Europe while science was at work in middle eastern medicine. Not to discount the power of prayer, of course...

Also, in the middle east, they had Algebra, and more people were literate.


	45. Kill The Easter Bunny

You know what I was thinking about today, during work? Other than donuts? Australia! I haven't done anything with him in a while! So, here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Australia sat in his house, casually reading a newspaper and sipping tea. He would normally be out and about at this time, but he had to stick around for a meeting later. With England, of course.

A sudden scratching noise caught his ear. His eyebrows creased in concern. He didn't remember bringing any of the animals into the house. Quietly, he picked up a saucepan, creeping towards the sound. It could be something poisonous, or feral, or it could have rabies...

He pulled back a chair, since it was where he heard it. Suddenly, something brown and small jumped out. A rat! Australia jumped back, prepared to bash its skull in. He stopped in surprise.

A rabbit? He scratched his head. He'd been breeding some in the backyard for their meat, but he thought he'd locked the cage...

He looked closer at the creature, which was twitching its nose. This one looked different from his, somehow. Maybe it was England's...

Suddenly, second one joined it. He stared at it, wondering how two had gotten out of whatever cage they had been in. Then, a third joined it. And a fourth. And a fifth. And two more after that.

His eyes widened. They were invading! What was he supposed to do with all the rabbits?! Already they'd more than quadrupled in population, and he had nowhere to put them!

A sudden ringing at the door captured his attention. He attempted to wade through the rabbits, but found it was quite impossible. "Darnit! Hey! Keep your shirt on!"

The insistent ringing was starting to get on his nerves, as he looked around frantically for something to use against all the bunnies. His eyes settled on his shotgun. Aha! He seized the gun and aimed.

Bam! There went one! Bam! There went another! Australia grinned. What would rabbit taste like, he wondered. Strangely enough, the doorbell had stopped ringing....

/AN/ In the 19th century, rabbits were set loose by some guy who wanted to hunt them on his property, and they began breeding like crazy. Nowadays, they remain a serious problem, damaging crops and causing some species to go extinct.


	46. Tired and Starving

I like Korea, so I thought I'd do something on him again! Please enjoy!

The second story is something along that theme, I suppose...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Japan looked down at the beaten up Korea coldly. "Since I have defeated you, you will have new duties serving myself and Taiwan. I expect you to work hard or pay the consequences."

He took Korea's arm, helping him up off the floor. "Come on."

Korea, using the other arm to wipe his face, followed numbly. So, was this to be his new life? A laborer for Japan and Taiwan? His great rulers of old would turn over int heir graves if they only knew....

* * *

Ukraine stared sadly at her own grain. She'd worked all year to harvest it, but Russia had forbidden her from eating it. She couldn't entirely remember the vague reason why.

Her stomach growled and a twist of pain accompanied it. She could feel her eyes sting. Her people were starving, with food sitting right in front of them. Could communism get any crueler?

/AN/ In 1910, Japan took over Korea, making it a colony. However, unlike most colonies of the time, Japan did not do a lot to improve Korea except for transportation. Why? Because the Koreans were basically being used as a labor force for Japan and Taiwan. A lot of Koreans were transported to the islands to work there.

As for Ukraine, there are instances of Ukrainians starving to death on a massive scale under Soviet rule because they were told not to eat the crops, and anyone who did was shot. It was because the Soviet Union wanted to sell the crops to make lots of money and then distribute the remaining crops accordingly. This did not work out well.


	47. Micronation Ablaze

Wow, I haven't been writing anything in snapshots! Sorry for anyone who wanted to see more!

Anyway, I've been investigating Sealand, and so naturally I'm going to do a snapshot about him! Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Sealand lay in bed, and he started to toss and turn. It was awfully warm tonight.... And it smelled funny....

His eyes shot open as the acrid smell of smoke filled his nostrils. Fire! He threw off his blanket, running towards the door. He opened it, looking up to see the top platform was aflame. He ran for a bucket, moving faster than he ever had before.

How the heck was he going to put it out?! He frantically looked for a hose.

Suddenly, he felt the pain, the severe pain as his citizens got involved. None of them were dead, thank heaven, but due to having so few citizens, he felt their pain more acutely than other nations.

He felt his eyes sting, from both the smoke and frustration. There was nothing he could do! He hated being small!

Suddenly, the whirring of a helicopter caught his attention. He looked up, startled to see a England leaning out of one of his helicopters above him. England was talking into a radio, and as Sealand looked around, he could see a fire tug spraying water on the blaze.

He also watched as one of his citizens was airlifted into the copter, most likely to be taken to a hospital. He felt gratitude swell up in his heart. England really did care about him after all...

/AN/ So, in 2006 the top platform of Sealand caught on fire. England sent a helicopter and a couple boats to put it out. It was actually an afternoon, but nighttime is so much more dramatic......


	48. German Way Or The Highway

Since school started, my sister has been stressed. So naturally, I've been busy! Well, here comes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Hungary glared over at Germany. "Just because we're allies doesn't mean I have to give you all my Jews! What are you even doing with them anyway?" Of course, she did had an idea of what he was doing, but it was just too horrible to think of....

"You don't even like them that much. Just let me clean up your country a little..." Germany said, seeming a little reluctant to force his way with her. She, however, stuck her nose up in the air.

"Germany, I may copy some of what you do, but that doesn't mean you can force it on me! Try it and I swear I'll kick you so hard your grandkids will feel it!" Germany set his mouth in a grim line. So that was the way it was going to be....

He seized her wrist. "You will do as I say, or I will make you." Hungary glared. "There's no way. I won't let you, I'm my own sovereign country and I won't have you doing whatever the heck you please with me!" She struggled to break free, her brow creasing as she found it difficult. Germany seemed to smirk.

"It's too late for you now. I drugged your drink. You might be feeling the effect right about now..." Hungary gasped, as she noticed her limbs felt rubbery and weak, and spots were forming in her vision. She stared at Germany in shock.

"You- but- we're allies, you idiot!" Germany leaned down so he was eye level with the slowly sinking Hungary. "You will be part of the Third Reich, and you will make our fuhrer proud. Heil Hitler!"

Hungary's vision blacked out, and Germany looked down grimly. Now the real work would begin...

/AN/ Apparently, Hungary was an ally of Germany, but didn't want to hand over its Jews. Sure, they had their own discriminatory laws against them, but nothing as severe as Germany. So, while inviting their leader to a supposed peace conference, Germany sent tanks into Budapest and took over in 1944.


	49. That Little Brat I'm Related To

And still pulling an all-nighter... I feel vaguely like a chopstick was shoved through my head, and it's impeding rational thought and sleep...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Ireland could still feel the painful tear that had created North Ireland. She still didn't like the smaller girl, even after all this time. It was great to be independent, finally.

She didn't have to live in England's nasty house, she had her own now. Northen Ireland often hung around it, but the two refrained from talking in general.

She'd confronted the pre-pubescent girl when she'd first caught her hanging around, only to have her sullenly snap that she had business around here, to which Ireland told her she could take her business and go to England with it, and yes, she meant that in an insulting way.

Being split was never fun, but at least there was no dispute to who was the 'real' Ireland, like there was in Korea.

Hopefully, someday she'd at least be able to get the girl to stay at her house and do what she said. Who knows what England was teaching the girl, after all....

/AN/ Just a very short drabble on the idea... I was mostly trying to figure out how to portray something like North Ireland, which, as you can see, turned out interestingly. Have you ever noticed that the majority of Americans have Irish blood somewhere in their ancestry? I don't think I'm one of them, but it's still very common to hear people say "I'm a little bit Irish!"


	50. Divided By Concrete

And since I just did a oneshot with a monster Germany, I guess he deserves some love now. So here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Germany stared at the wall mournfully, knowing his brother was on the other side, starving and miserable. In his arms, he held some bread, sausage and beer, wrapped up in a blanket. He wanted to give this to Prussia, but he knew Russia had people on the walls, watching and ready to shoot anyone who tried to climb it or send things over it.

It was too tall to throw the bundle from where he was, he would have to get close.

He carefully trodded forward, watching the wall warily. He'd managed to get a message across the wall the other day, and he knew Prussia was waiting expectantly on the other side, probably hiding so none of the watchmen would shoot him. He needed to get this across, his brother was depending on him.

And, with one mighty throw, the bundle flew over soundlessly, making a soft thump as it hit the ground on the other side. Germany held his iron cross in his hand tightly, as he hoped Prussia was there to take the bundle, and that he didn't get shot taking it. The watchmen didn't seem to have noticed, thankfully.

He had no way of knowing, but he felt Prussia had probably gotten it. He turned to leave, as it would most likely not be safe to stick around any longer. With one last final glance at the horrible, ugly wall, Germany disappeared into the night.

/AN/ I'm sure you're all aware of the Berlin wall, which the Soviet Union constructed right through Berlin so East Germans couldn't run over into the more prosperous West Germany, as many of them did early on. West Germans tried to throw things over the wall for the impoverished Easterners. And, on a completely different note, wow, this is the fiftieth chapter! I didn't think I'd get this far.... Expect the next chapter to be of the culinary variety!


	51. That Fancy Asian Food

Well, since I did promise culinary, here goes nothing! I love food~

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America grinned at China. "Chinese food is so good! I have lots of Chinese restuarants in my country, you know! I love it!" China grinned back at him. "That's great! I like my own food too aru!"

The probable sarcasm escaped America for the moment, so he started talking again. "I love the egg rolls, and the duck sauce, and the chop suey-" China cut him off, a confused expression on his face. "The what-huey?"

America paused, thinking China must have just misheard him. "You know, chop suey? Rice and bean sprouts and stuff? Stir fried?" China pursed his lips. "Sorry aru, we serve no such dish in China. That is Chinese style cooking, though. I believe it's an American food, America."

America was stunned. To think, chop suey was not authentic Chinese food....

* * *

America went to visit Cambodia, having not seen the small Asian nation in a while. "Hey! Can you believe chop suey's not Chinese? I thought all this time- what are you eating?" America stopped dead, staring at the bitten egg-like thing in Cambodia's hand. Cambodia shrugged.

"It's Balut. Want some?" America looked repulsed, looking the thing over. Surely it could not be what it looked like... "Is- is that... a baby b-bird?" He asked in horror, seeing clearly it was an egg.

Cambodia nodded. "Yep, it's packed full of protein. You sure you don't want some?" America gagged and ran like crazy trying to get away from the horrible looking food.

Cambodia shook his head. "Foreigners...."

* * *

"Korea! Excuse me!" Korea whipped around, stunned to see America breaking into his house and throwing up into his toilet. He raised both eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, are you sick or something?" America shook his head. "Can you believe what Cambodia eats? It's worse than when China eats scorpions!"

Korea just shook his head. "Of course! That's to be expected, Cambodia's southasian! Anyway, I'm making some food, you want any?" America perked up. "Sure, what kind?"

Korea practically beamed. "Sannakji! It's good, you'll like it!"

America grimaced uncertainly. "What's it made out of?" Korea shrugged. "Baby octopii."

He was startled a few minutes later when America ran screaming from the house.

/AN/ Yes, Asian cuisine could be considered gross in some cases... Not that there aren't plently of disturbing European or American dishes *cough Haggis cough*, but these ones attracted my attention... And I like including Cambodia!


	52. Trail of Tears

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You're so good to me! And for my next act, there shall be..... snow! Maybe... *looks shifty-eyed*

Okay, so there won't be snow.... But I am going to try to portray some of the Native Americans... This should be challenging, to say the least....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America had grown up right next to him, which he couldn't say he was pleased or absolutely furious about either way. When the babe had first appeared, he had assumed he would just die, like the red-headed baby that had shown up as soon as that strange ax-wielder had come...

But he hadn't, and every day, as he grew into a young adult, and then had his revolution, Cherokee Nation grew smaller. He feared he would be a wizened old man soon, but already the boy- no, man- was too strong to stop. He sighed. He'd gained some very useful things from living next door to the young man, such as an alphabet, but was it all honestly worth it?

* * *

Cherokee Nation gasped for breath, falling down for the nth time, heaving pitifully. "Please, I can't go on..." America prodded the old nation with the butt of his musket, his mouth set in a grim line. Honestly, he didn't like this much, but his current boss hated Cherokee Nation with a passion, and had ordered he be moved.

And now, the elderly nation struggled to get back on his feet, despite the fact they were slick with blood, leaving a long trail behind him. "Come on, I don't have all day." Cherokee Nation stood on his feet again, desperately trying to keep from crying out. The pain was unbearable...

America looked up the trail grimly. Only about a hundred more miles to go now...

/AN/ Okay, so at one point Cherokee Nation existed as its own entity in South Carolina. In the 1800's. But then the USA wanted the land they were living on, and so President Andrew Jackson (A born and bred pioneer, who had grown up facing native americans that were not nearly so friendly as the Cherokee) ordered them to be marched to Oklahoma. This was known as the Trail of Tears, because many of them died during the forced march, partly because of bad weather. I figured the best way to portray him would be as an older man, since he is shrinking, you know? Sort of like in the beginning they're portrayed as babies.


	53. Solution: Invade Canada!

And this is for my buddy, Thunderhead! I told you I'd figure out a way to have Canada, America and Ireland in the same story! Okay, so it's just a snapshot, but still, you have to give me some credit for at least trying, right?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Ireland sighed heavily as she cleaned America's toilet. Not only was the porcelain bowl a new thing for her, it was work she did in America's house was hard, and everyday she was exhausted.

But the hard work wasn't foreign to her, of course. That wasn't the part which bothered her the most. It was the way America looked down on her, almost worse than England did. Like she was some stupid, dirty little waif.

Just because she was starving back home and had to come here for work did not mean she was some sort of criminal, for heaven's sake! They had both lived under England's rule, he should be more sympathetic to her!

In the meantime, however, she had to devise a way to gain her independence from England. She knew she couldn't reason with him, since she'd tried that before. Think... What did England value more than anything?

The idea struck her like a mallet to the back of her head. Of course! England liked his colonies! If she invaded Canada, he would have to trade for him back!

She immediately set off, gathering the needed supplies. America watched with amusement. He was actually rather pleased with her plan himself, since it would bother England half to death, but he wouldn't get in trouble with him since it was technically Ireland attacking from his borders... How much better could things get?

The next day, Ireland rang Canada's doorbell. "Hello? Oh, hi Ireland, how are you- gah! What are you doing?!" Canada was stunned when Ireland attacked him, attempting to tie him up. She succeeded in getting his feet, while he kicked her in the face.

"Get off, Ireland! Have you gone completely insane?!" Ireland didn't answer him, too focused on getting the knots tied. However, he proved to be too strong for her, and America showed up to bring her back to his house, muttering half-hearted apologies, since this was mostly blamed on him.

Ireland grumbled under her breath, mouthing at Canada that she would be back. Oh, she would be back....

/AN/ Apparently, during like 1866, a group of Irish Americans formed to free Ireland from British rule. They decided that clearly the best course of action was to invade Canada, so they would have something to haggle with... They did hold Fort Erie for a short time, but they just weren't a strong enough force to take over....


	54. Balmy Tropics to Bitter Cold

And I've decided that Hawaii is definitely its own person, since it had a prior government before becoming a state, and it has a distinctive culture. I think Alaska and Texas should fit those guidelines too, but hey, what can you do?

This will be about Alaska and Hawaii, since neither of them are actually physically connected to the USA.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Hawaii looked out her window, seeing America on her shore, rifle in hand. Despite standing there, tall and proud, she was nervous. Very nervous about the kind of bloodshed there would be if she faced America.

He'd been pressuring her for some time to join him, and be one of his states, but she'd been stalwartly refusing.

Now, however, it seemed the jig was up. She took a deep breath, and opened her door slowly. "I surrender, until I can stand on my own again."

As she saw the surprised, then pleased, expression on America's face, she hoped what she was doing was right....

* * *

Alaska watched as Russia paced. He looked tired, and his clothes were worn. Alaska knew he'd been through a lot recently, and was short on cash. He jumped when Russia suddenly laughed, clapping his hands together.

"I have it! I'll sell you to America, and then my problems will be no more, da?" Alaska's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Sure, this might not be completely unexpected, but it was so sudden!

"Oh... That sounds.. nice..." Alaska said, a little startled as Russia was already shoving his belongings into his arms. Russia smiled down at him.

"America will be glad to have you, da?" Alaska couldn't help but think bitterly, _Yeah, but just for the oil...._

/AN/ And those would be the most recent states, I think.... I forget... I might be a little off on the story of Alaska, but I'm pretty sure I got it right. If I majorly messed anything up, please please tell me...


	55. Height Gaps and Hotel Floods

So, here goes a bunch of really tiny snippets! I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

North Korea gaped openly at his brother. How... How could this be? His brother had to be at least a foot taller than him! But they'd always been the same height before...

His brother looked down on him now like a giant, or he would if they were ever in the same room near each other.

He couldn't think of much that would make a huge difference like that... Sure, they had different diets, but there was no way that made such a huge difference...

What had made them so different in height?

* * *

Hawaii smiled, glad Japan had come by for a visit. She planned on stopping by his room later, to see how he was doing. She hoped it wouldn't be too much of a culture shock for him, but you just never knew...

She stopped in surprise outside his door. Water soaked the floor outside of it, like Japan's room was seriously flooding. She knocked on the door tentatively.

"Uh, Japan? Are you okay?" The door opened, showing a distressed looking Japan in a bathrobe. "Your bathroom drain's clogged, I think..." he said, sounding very upset.

Hawaii blinked. "Bathroom drain? What on earth are you talking about?" Japan sighed. "You know, the drain on the floor so when you shower yourself the water doesn't flood the room? Hey, why are you laughing? What's wrong?"

Hawaii just kept laughing. She'd forgotten how funny culture clashes could be...

/AN/ Okay, so apparently South Koreans just keep getting taller whereas North Koreans stay the same height as they always have. Might it have something to do with the better diet of the South Koreans?

This was apparently a problem with Japanese tourists in Hawaii at one point. Apparently, they used the shower hose to wash themselves clean in the middle of the bathroom (in their bathrooms there was a drain) and then used the water in the tub. This caused flooding problems in the hotels for a while there...


	56. Family Feud

And now for more serious stuff! Here goes nothing! If I totally mess this one up, please tell me...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Taiwan glared at her brother as he pushed her out of the house. "China! You're not well, you have to let me help you!" China almost snarled at her. "I don't need you and your stupid capitalist ideas! Just get the heck out!"

She tried to wiggle out of his grip and stay in the house, but found it relatively impossible. Instead, she planted her heels, forcing them both to come to a dead stop. "You're not yourself! Stop this!" China suddenly let go of her, storming back into the house. She tried to follow, still attempting to reason with him.

"Please, all the revolutions, the attacks over the years... They've messed with your mind- Whoa, wait minute! Put that down!" China had emerged with a large chopping knife, wielding it threateningly. Taiwan backed up, her eyes wide. "Ch-china! Stop, you're not thinking clearly!"

"Oh, but I am... You're treasonous and a danger to me..." China threateningly came forward, knife still pointed at her. She continued to back up, starting to cry. "Please, this isn't you, this isn't what you're like... You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Get the heck out!" China snapped, advancing as if to kill her. Taiwan turned and ran, crying into the night.

China just watched her go, a weirdly satisfied look on his face. "She'll stay in her own house, and I'll stay in mine.. yes, that's good... That'll work.. or maybe it won't..."

He sat down to ponder this, playing with the knife, not noticing when it cut his fingers.

/AN/ Basically, there were two governments (or attempted governments, whatever) in China at one time: the traditional-ish, more capitalist sort, and the communists. The communists chased out the other faction into Taiwan, and they've been in an uneasy truce-thing, each claiming to be the true government of China, though Taiwan has quieted down about that in more recent times since it no longer has the support of almost any other country.


	57. Not Quite Superior Firepower

Man, I've been busy lately! But I hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Switzerland sighed, watching Liechtenstein sleep. He was glad he'd been able to keep them both safe thus far, but he already knew he was no military match for Germany. Honestly, so far, it had been mostly luck and economics that had allowed him to remain free so far, while everyone around him got shot down.

He hated Germany, with a passion, but it was necessary right now to trade with the monster. Germany had the coal he needed, and a military force he could not contend with. Fortunately for him, he was apparently more useful free than conquered, since his factories were an important source of aluminum and such, and his banks gave Germany a chance to change his gold to the Swiss franc, which he could trade with the other neutral powers.

Switzerland swallowed lump of guilt in his throat. He knew the gold was Belgium's, really. He felt a kindredship with the other chocolate-making nation usually, but right now he had to forget about it.

His shoulders tensed as he heard a plane fly over again, and he leaned out the window, hoping to shoot it down or at least force it to land. He sighed. No such luck, it was gone. At least it wasn't those idiot Allies bombing him instead of Germany again. He felt the scar he still had on his cheek from the last time they mixed up their targets.

He took a deep breath. He just had to hold out until this war was over, that was all...

/AN/ So apparently, the reason Switzerland wasn't taken over by Germany during WWII was not because they were so heavily guarded and strong and stuff, but because they were more valuable free, acting as a banking service and trading. Switzerland was not in a state to combat Germany, and so had to go along with it, event hough most of the Swiss hated helping the Nazis and said so very loudly in their newspapers. They took in a bunch of war refugees, but only so many, and most of them had to come in illegally, let in by the people in the individual cantons.


	58. Africa, Way Over There

And hopefully I will be able to make another chapter today... I've been trying to write a oneshot with Australia lately, but it's been difficult....

Now I'm going to represent some of the African nations, sort of....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America came into England's house, slamming open the door. "England! Can you believe what's been happening to Rwanda?!" England looked up from his book, and sighed. He put in a bookmark, and set it down.

"Can you believe it?! His people are murdering each other! And they say tha-" England cut America off. "America, the African countries do this all the time. Believe me, you don't want to touch it."

America looked a little flabbergasted. "But why? Shouldn't we step in or something?" England shook his head. "We've tried to modernize Africa before, and you know what? It didn't work. Trust me, just leave them alone."

"But all countries should be helped, no matter which continent they're on!" America was being stubborn and idealistic, as usual. England groaned, standing up. "Can you even name ten of the African countries, America?"

America stopped for a moment, and then started trying to remember. "Um... I remember Rwanda, obviously, um, then there's Congo, I think... Liberia, Tongo or something, another one's either Niger or Nigeria, I can't remember..."

England cut him off with a roll of his eyes. "First off, you're thinking of Togo. Secondly, Niger and Nigeria are separate countries with similiar names, genius. And there are many other countries, like Eritrea, Cameroon, South Africa, Madagascar, Algeria, Chad, Djibouti- Hey, quit snickering, she just went through a famine, you horrible git!"

America immediately looked guilty. "Well, if so many of them have so many problems, why don't we just step in?" England ran his hand through his hair.

"Because, there are so many of them, and just about all of them are in trouble. They have famine, corrupt governments, genocide, AIDS, malaria, gonorrhea, almost every disease. We give them money, their corrupt bosses use it for themselves instead of their people. What can we do, honestly, short of invading?"

America fell silent for a moment. "I guess you're right... We can't just change them... But we can try in the littler ways, right? Right?"

England just nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's all we can do..."

/AN/ There's a general apathy to do something about the atrocities going on in Africa in most nations outside of Africa, since we aren't directly affected. And before you say we do a lot, let me point out that if Canada or France was going through something similiar, we would be a lot quicker to jump on it, wouldn't we? The distance, and lack of relation, makes it easy for people to just not care, you know?


	59. Life Stinks

And now, for something also sobering. Sorry, it seems like that's just how the world is, you know?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Lithuania sighed, looking at the pill bottle in his hand. He knew exactly how many it would take to kill a person, and he found the very thought strangely calming. All it would take was one go, and he would be free from this nightmare called life. No one would miss him...

Well, Poland... Poland might miss him, at least a little... Okay, probably a lot. He leaned against the locked bathroom door. He found that his plan seemed much harder to follow through with when faced with the idea he would hurt the other country.

He groaned a little, looking at the pill bottle in his hand and thinking of Poland. Should he or shouldn't he?

On the one hand, he wold never have to worry about Russian occupation again... or the aftereffects he was still experiencing. They said time could heal all wounds, but his still hurt like they'd just been administered yesterday. It felt as if he could never forget what Russia had done to him.

On the other hand, Poland would miss him. And Latvia and Estonia would probably too...

And on the third hand, most people barely knew he existed. What was the point when it felt like he had no future? Not like Estonia, who had his ports and technology-based economy. Not like Poland, who had rebuilt and was recovering from Soviet rule with that willpower people usually forgot he had.

What was the point? Life stunk for him.

So what would it be? He pondered as he stared at his sure ticket out. Life or Death?

/AN/ This one reflects that Lithuania has the highest suicide rate in the world.


	60. Keep Your Stinkin Democracy to Yourself

And finally I have a snapshot! Honestly, I thought I would never find one... Anywho, here goes nothing! ANd I know some people don't like the OCs much, but they're an important part of history too, so you can just blame... the author guy whose name I've forgotten how to spell....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Myanmar glared sullenly at India, her hands wrapped around a gun. "Don't even talk to me, you idiot! Get away, or I swear I'll shoot you!"

India help up his hands, keeping his distance. He didn't doubt for one moment that the other nation would let loose a barrage of bullets on him if given a reason. "Bur- Myanmar.... I just want to help you, that's all..." Myanmar sneered at him. "No, you don't want to help me, you want me to be democratic! Well, it's never going to happen, so you can just turn around and never come back, do you hear me?!"

"But we've always gotten along before, we even lived in the same house! Can't you just trust me on this?" India seemed pretty upset, so Myanmar pointed her gun at him. "I said get the heck out! Out!" She jabbed him in the back with her gun, causing him to jump in that direction.

He walked reluctantly away, glancing back only once. Myanmar glared at his back as he left, firing a shot in the air as a warning...

Let any country try to make her democratic... Just let them try...

/AN/ Okay, so apparently Myanmar (formerly Burma) and India do not particularly get along anymore, partially because India tried to help the democratic movement in Myanmar at one point, but had to back off. Myanmar is very isolationist now, and maybe just a tiny bit trigger happy....


	61. Short and Sweet, right?

And now, for something involving China... He's similiar to Russia in many ways now, I suppose. Not nearly as innocent as he looks. I hope you enjoy this one!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Uyghur glared at China. "I'm not part of you, and I will never be part of you! Just leave me alone!" China responded with a backhand, and then a punch. "You are part of the People's Republic of China, accept it already." The look on his face clearly showed his dislike for the other nation. Uyghur shook his head again. China glared and seized his hair, pulling him backwards.

Uyghur shrieked and tried to pull China's hands off of his head, but the other man's grip was like iron. "I don't even like you, so you're lucky I'm even letting you live. Don't make me regret that decision, got it?" China hissed in his ear threateningly, a sharp yank punctuating his sentence.

"Hey, China, what are you doing? And who the heck is that?" It was America. China smiled fakely at him. "I'm helping in your war on terror. This is a terrorist state, clearly. Now go away."

* * *

Tibet sat still, watching with mournful eyes as his boss fled. China would be here any minute, to remind Tibet of his control over the Buddhist nation. At least his boss would live... He didn't know if the people could handle losing the Dalai-llama.

"Where is he?" China had come into the room now, looking slightly frazzled. Tibet glanced towards the window, glad to see no trace of his boss. China sighed an angry growl, but then suddenly seemed to calm down.

"No wait, so long as he's gone, who cares? It will be as if he never existed...." China set out to destroy any pictures of the man, leaving Tibet alone in his small room. Tibet shook his head as he watched China leave. The people would never forget their leader....

/AN/ Okay, so obviously I'm going to have to do some explaining. The Uyghur are a people that live in an area belonging to China. They are of Turkish and Mongolian descent, I think. It's a little confusing. Anyway, they want to have their own country, but China has been cracking down on them, killing and imprisoning nationalists, claiming it's their contribution to the War on Terror. Tibet was annexed by China some time ago, and the Dalai-llama, their leader, had to leave the country. He currently lives in exile, and it is illegal to even bring a picture of him into China. China's humans rights record involving both areas and others is absolutely appalling.


	62. Watching From The Sidelines

Well, I suppose this one is also important... Just as I make Alaska and Hawaii their own people, I'm making Nunavut its own as well. That's part of Canada, where the Inuit population lives. It's mostly ice.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Canada watched Nunavut, completely unsure of what to do about her. He knew she was despondent, he knew she felt like she had no future, but he just didn't know what to do with a person like that. She was clearly harming herself, but what was he supposed to say?

'Hey, you know how you hurt yourself? And how it's sorta kinda partly my fault? Well, you should stop.' No, he couldn't be so callous, not like America. He moved them into tiny houses while they withered away... At least he gave her a decent size house, right? Even if it was really frigid....

He glanced over, seeing she seemed to be staring off into space. He sighed.

What did one do with depressed people?

* * *

"Taiwan, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to watch from the sidelines." America said, scratching the back of his head. Taiwan looked a little disappointed. "But you clearly need some help! I could help keep Korea from splitting in two, I know I could..."

"Maybe," America conceded, "But your involvement will make China even more paranoid and suspicious. We can't afford to have him thinking we're going after him next or something.. So just sit tight, and it'll be over before you know it...."

America didn't know how wrong he was.

/AN/ Ys, completely unrelated short snapshots.... Anyway, the first one is in present times. Nunavut has a suicide rate ten times higher than the rest of Canada, partially because they live on ice and many of the kids feel like they have no future. I'm not sure what the Canadian government is doing about it, but it clearly isn't enough... As for the second, this is during the Korean War. General MacArthur wanted to have the troops from Taiwan join in, but with China already suspicious about them going through Korea and straight into China, they couldn't do it.


	63. New Holland

I had to stay up so super late last night, my mind is gone... Fortunately, I have a backup memory, so we're good to go! Anyway, so I'm reading Beowulf for school now, and man can those guys ramble! Denmark must wake up laughing knowing he helped create the story so many English students struggle through....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Netherlands squinted from his ship. Was that a little boy? He called for his crew to land, going ashore to see if he'd really seen a child alone out here. As he walked around on the land, he could see it was a strange place. Surely not a safe place for a child, right?

Suddenly, something whizzed by his head. He whipped around and spotted a blonde child holding a bent wooden thing.

He walked over slowly, hands held up in greeting. "Hello. I'm Netherlands. Who are you?" The child just stared at him like he was speaking gibberish. Netherlands sighed, looking the child over. He probably wouldn't do well in his house... He might break things or be difficult...

"So, how old are you?" He asked, getting out a measuring tape to see how tall the tot was. Again, all he got was staring, and slight confusion. "It's no matter...." Netherlands sighed as he measured around the little one's waist.

"You're pretty well built for your age. You probably don't have a name yet.... How about New Holland?" He said, recording the measurements in his exploration journal. He snapped the book shut. "Well, I really have to be going now... Good luck! Bye New Holland!"

And with that, he got on his ship, leaving 'New Holland' (Australia) alone for the next hundred years or so...

/AN/ Apparently, in about 1606, the Netherlands explored some of Australia, and named it New Holland. However, they made no attempt to actually settle it or anything....


	64. What Do You Mean They Ate All The Bison?

Yay! And now, for something based on recent events, and some fun short stuff! Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

France carefully situated his alphorn, glancing over at Germany, who was setting up one very similiar next to his. Austria had already gotten his ready and was waiting, while Switzerland sighed, making sure his alphorn was completely clean and ready to use.

"Ready, mes amis?" France asked cheerfully, to which the other countries nodded.

The beautiful sound of alphorns filled the valley.

England groaned and covered his ears. Why oh why did they do this to him?

* * *

Cambodia grinned, looking at his calendar. By 2011, he could start being a rich country, for the first time in so long... How lucky was he to have found an oil reserve beneath his waters?!

* * *

Poland looked at the bison some of the other countries had sent him, since his had been completely eaten by them during WWI. Three pairs, that was all. Oh well, he'd do what he could with them... After all, he did have a nice national park they could go in....

So long as Russia didn't go shooting them...

/AN/ Anyways, bunch of little snippets here... First off, on September 6 of this year, there was an alphorn thing with alphorn players from each of those four countries.

Cambodia has discovered oil beneath its waters, which it will begin to extract in 2011. There are concerns about a corrupt government keeping all the money, and how this will affect Cambodia's economy.

During WWI, soldiers and starving people ate all of Polands bison. Some of the other European countries had some in their zoos, so they sent them to Poland. Now, Poland has the largest Bison herd in the world.


	65. A Portuguese Hong Kong

And now, for another OC! This one is Macau, a special administrative region in China, similiar to Hong Kong. Its history will be explained in upcoming chapters!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Portugal grinned at the small Chinese boy. "You're going to help me with my business, okay? Go give this to China!" He recieved a nod from the tiny green-clad boy, who ran off with the item.

A sigh escaped from Portugal. It sure was nice having a cute little trading post like Macau. Sure, he had to pay China to have him work for him, but it was worth it.

"I'm here for the rent. Pay up, Portugal aru." Speaking of paying China, here came the silk-robed country now. Portugal dug around in his bag, and came up with the silver coins. "I know, I know.... You know, you're so lucky to have such good brothers. Mine argues with me a bunch of the time, and we're always trying to outdo each other with our explorations... But we get along, I guess."

China nodded uninterestedly. Portugal should know he did not care much for Western history...

Macau came through the door just then, bowing to both of them. "I have left the item at China's house," he said, in an adorably childish business-only tone. Portugal smiled. "Good job, Macau. Just keep up the good work!"

Macau nodded, while China turned and left. Portugal still smiled down at the small child. The undeniable urge to just snatch him up and take back to his house forever was almost unbearable....

/AN/ Okay, so Macau was a trading post administered by Portugal in 1557 and onwards, for some time. The Portuguese had to pay rent, but it meant they had an ideal trading spot. Macau is only about 11 square miles big.


	66. Barbarian With a Slingshot

Well, since I am currently studying Churchill's history of the English-speaking Peoples, I have already learned some about early Britain.... So, say hi to the short version of him!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Roman Empire looked out over the water. He'd been told by an explorer some time ago that an island existed out there where more barbarians lived, but he just wasn't sure then. Now he knew, and he planned on invading immediately.

As he sailed towards the shore, he spotted a short blonde child standing on the banks. The child seemed to be armed with a javelin, and was glaring ferociously down at Roman Empire. The older man gulped and decided to land further up the shore, changing his course. As his ship was anchored, he stepped into the water to wade ashore only to have a rock clang off his helmet. It only clipped it, or else he would probably have a concussion.

He looked up. There was the blonde child again, except with a slingshot as well as a javelin. He charged suddenly, throwing himself into the fight with a great cry. A fight full of splashing and concussions followed, with the Roman Empire barely coming out on top.

The child broke free, however, running back into the shelter of the trees. Roman Empire cursed, then turned around and cursed some more. His ship seemed to be sinking, just a little. Darn the accursed British waters. Now he had to figure out a way to repair it, and if he didn't, he'd be stuck here with that little maniac running around....

/AN/ So, about 55 bc, the Roman Empire invaded Britain for the first time. It was harder than they expected, and some of their ships were damaged by the sea. Britain was left in relative peace for some time after that....


	67. Maniac on the High Seas

ANd now, with the aid of FinalEnix, I have new stuff with the Netherlands! Isn't that fine and dandy? I know I think it is....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Hey, Spain! You know what I think we should do?" England had walked over to Spain, who shrugged. "What?"

"We should work together against that Netherlands! He's dominating the spice trade and his navy just keeps getting bigger! He's a threat to both of us. So, what do you say?" Spain thought for a moment. Ordinarily, he might not work with England... But, the idea of such an ally against Netherlands was tempting...

"Okay, let's do it!" And so an agreement was made.

_Not much later...._

Spain kept glancing behind him, hoping the other ship wasn't gaining too much. He wasn't trying to have a naval battle here, for heavens' sake! He was trying to transport troops and money to Flanders! He watched as Netherlands' ship came swiftly towards him, the country in it laughing manically.

Spain's ship swooped into England's Downs moorage, hoping the autumn storms would drive off that maniac. It idn't, of course, and Spain could see England just watching, apparently not wanting to disrupt his trade with the Dutch nation. "Some agreement that was..." Spain muttered, as Netherlands' ship shot mercilessly into him....

/AN/ Okay, so this would be the Battle of the Downs, in which a bunch of Spanish ships were transporting troops and money to Flanders because the land route was blocked by the French. Some Dutch ships saw them in the English Channel and blocked them off, calling for reinforcements. I depicted Netherlands as a laughing maniac because what really destroyed the Spanish troops' morale was this guy named De With, who rabidly attacked their ships.


	68. When Sorrows Come

And now, I will write about Macau because I think he would make the cutest character ever! I mean, seriously, a little guy in flashy clothes who tries to get everyone else to bet on stuff? I hope someone out there agrees with me...

And I have something important to let you guys know.... I messed up on chapter 6... Poland didn't have a great economy, and they had a lot of political chaos, it was kind of a rocky period... but they had regained most of their borders by 1939. I hope you guys can forgive me... *gives readers puppydog eyes*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Hey! China!" China turned wearily at Portugal's voice. "What could you possibly want aru...?" Portugal entered the room, opening his mouth to speak, but stopping in surprise when he saw China.

The normally-immaculate nation was a mess, to put it kindly. His eyes were puffy, and a long gash stretched from his left ear to the bridge of his nose. He was bruised all over, and his hair was out of his hair tie. Portugal thought maybe his shirt-thing was on backwards too.

"I heard you gave England Hong Kong." Portugal said, his tone rather indecipherable. China looked up at him, anguish still clearly in his features. "Yes.. That heartless barbarian just took him away, and he's only a baby!" Portugal bit his lip. He couldn't really say he felt a lot of kinship with the Oriental nation, and he didn't particularly want to. His face turned cold.

"Well, I want Macau." China stopped dead, looking up at him in shock. "But.. but... Please, you can't possibly... He's just a baby!" Portugal continued to look down at China coldly and expectantly. China seemed to start crying, his already shattered spirit broken down further. He got up almost robotically to get the small territory. He knew he was in no position to refuse Portugal anything.

"Macau.. You remember mister Portugal, right?" He whispered to the tot he emerged out of the back room with. Macau nodded, looking distressed over China. "You're going to stay with him now. Remember who you are. Never forget you are Chinese." He kissed Macau on the forehead, and handed him over to Portugal. Macau looked with wide eyes from Portugal to China, and back again. "But why? I don't want to go! I don't..." His voice trailed off at the expression on his older brother's face.

"Well, say goodbye, Macau! We're going to get going now!" Portugal said, strangely cheery again. Macau waved goodbye tearfully, and China waved back. As Portugal turned to leave, he heard China hiss bitterly, "I hope you're happy now, barbarian."

/AN/ So basically, the Portuguese demanded Macau after England defeated China in the Opium Wars.


	69. Unbelievable Porkies

And here goes another one! I guess I'm just in a writing mood right now.... Anyway, I heard the most disturbing thing today. The teacher at one school gave these kids in first grade their own 'Bill of Rights', which said they didn't have to listen to their parents, only their teachers. Sounds like Nazi Germany style education to me, since that is the sort of thing they told the children... It's a little terrifying to me that this is happening in my own country...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America shook his head, looking at the paper in front of him. "There's just no way... Japan's not that bad a guy, this is just outlandish. He couldn't do things this horrible to China.." He quickly set down the paper, putting it out of his sight. It was just too sickening to believe.

There was no way he was being pulled into a war just because people were making up stories... It wasn't his fight, after all.

* * *

Cuba came banging angrily on America's door. "Hey! Open up, darnit! I got a bone to pick with you!" America opened the door partway, grinning nervously. "Uh, what's the problem?"

Cuba furiously stuck his finger in America's face. "You attacked me! You underhandedly attacked me!" America waved his hands quickly, as if to dispell any confusion. "No no no... That was your own people, you know, the rebels who don't like Communism? I had nothing to do with that..."

Cuba glared. America's fingerprints were all over it, for crying out loud! But he decided to stay calm. "If I ever find out you were involved in this, I will hit you with so many nuclear msisiles your people will glow. Got it?" He didn't intend to follow through, of course, because Turkey had missiles pointed at Russia right now, which he would probably shoot upon America's command. He just hoped this would make the other man think twice before he tried something like this again.

America nodded, still smiling fakely. "That's great Cuba. Go home."

/AN/ Okay, so first off, around the beginning of WWII, war crimes of the most despicable kind were being perpetrated in China by the Japanese. Most Americans refused to believe it was true, finding it too horrendous to be believable.

The Bay of Pigs invasion. This took place during the Cold War. Essentially, a bunch of Cuban refugees were trained by the US army and then returned to their country in hopes of them defeating Castro and making it a capitalist country. It failed miserably, and the US denied any involvment.


	70. Not Getting Better

Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys, they warm my heart of ice... Okay, so I don't have a heart of ice, but it still makes me feel great...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Cambodia's cheeks were a blazing red, and his head hurt. He stared down angrily at the bottle in his hand in confusion. "This was supposed to work! What's wrong with it?!" Sure, it cost less, but that didn't mean it didn't work, did it? He sat back wearily, feeling absolutely nasty. He could hear Myanmar across the street, sick as well, raging at the person who she got her anti-malaria medicine from, who was protesting that he had no way of knowing they were fakes.

Of course. Fakes. Cambodia didn't even have the energy to be furious. Someone in his own country was taking advantage of the fact that most people couldn't even afford anti-malaria medication and was making fake pills. His fists clenched as he stayed where he was helplessly. Didn't that person even realize that he was murdering people?

And to make matters worse, he had no way of finding this murderer. He couldn't test every batch of anti-malaria pills that came into his country, and he knew Myanmar had the same issue. For now, all he could do was watch his own people die thinking they were being protected from the disease.

/AN/ This a major problem in Cambodia and Myanmar, if my sources are to be trusted. A lot of people who are really poor buy the counterfeits because they cost less, and the pharmacists can't tell the difference because the counterfeiters have gotten so sophisticated. It's a little sickening that people would trade peoples' lives for their own gain...


	71. Of Crows and Neon

And since everything has been depressing for the last few chapters, I'm going to do something funny! So put away the razor, and enjoy!

Both of these are very recent! Hot off the press, folks! So you might want to wear some oven mitts while you read this! *gets strangled by sister for idiotic jokes*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Japan walked solemnly and peacefully along, contemplating the mysteries of life. Why were people never content with what they had? What was it about water that was so calming? Was there truly a purpose in life? Why did people-

_Caw!_ Something black clipped the side of his head, causing him to nearly fall over in surprise. What had just happened?!

_Caw!_ There went another one! He shielded his head this time, running for a tree to shelter him from the black, feathered assaulters. He leaned against the trunk, breathing quickly and trying to calm himself. What was wrong with the crows in this area? Was it just him, or were they bigger than before?

A rustling above his head caught his attention.

He looked up, and was met with a hundred beady yellow eyes. He gulped audibly. This was not going to be fun....

* * *

China looked the canine over, and then grinned. It appeared he was finished, and the dog was absolutely splendid looking! He didn't know why he liked this idea so much, but it was just so colorful and pretty...

The neon green and pink dog barked impatiently, and China let him out the door, smiling at his handiwork. Yes, nothing was cooler than a dyed dog...

/AN/ Apparently, some areas of Japan are having a serious problem with crows.

And in China, the latest thing is to dye dogs bright colors! Interesting, no?


	72. Honor to Serve

I got this awesome documentary on the Vatican City, so I'm very happy! I also got part of a documentary on the wives of King Henry VIII, so I'm going to have to find the other part because it was so darn interesting! Poor Catherine of Aragon! And poor Mary! Henry, you jerk! *continues to yell at long-dead English monarchs*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

The Papal States looked at Switzerland, both of them wearing very businesslike expressions. "I don't really have an army, you know. And I need one that is good at what they do, and that holds no enmity against the church." Switzerland nodded sagely. "It would be a great honor, if you would hire my people to do it."

A slow nod came from the Papal States. "Alright, this shall be your honor always." Switzerland smiled slightly. It wasn't every day people treated him like he was important, after all....

* * *

The Papal States had changed to the Vatican City, and was now way smaller, but still Switzerland served. And Vatican City would have no one else take his place.

On the day which the pope was shot, Switzerland found the tiny country outside of his leader's room, crying, seeming very fearful that John Paul II wouldn't make it. Switzerland hesitated a moment, then looped his arm around the other. Vatican City looked over at him, slight surprise on his face, but that quickly faded. The blonde just sat, having no idea what he was supposed to say. He didn't know if the pope would make it. He didn't know if everything would be okay.

However, just his presence seemed to be enough for the tiny nation.

/AN/ Okay, I hope that was interesting! The pope has a Swiss Guard, about one hundred, which is how it has been for centuries. Because at one point, the Papal States were a huge power in Italy, basically their own country. So, they got Swiss guards because they were known for being great mercenaries, and because they didn't have any beef with the church. Apparently, to be a Swiss guard, one must be Swiss, Catholic, at least 5' 8", and a guy. Oh, and in case you didn't know, Pope John Paul II was shot at point blank by some guy. I forget what date it was, because I don't know if I was born yet. He survived, of course.


	73. According to the Poll

I saw the funniest thing while I was checking my email, so here comes something that might make you laugh! Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"West! West! Where the heck are you?!" Germany jumped at his brother's frantic cries, quickly running down the hall towards the room Prussia was in. "What?! What's wrong?!" He was met, not by his brother in trouble, but his brother looking severely ticked off.

"They say we're the worst lovers in the world!" Came the indignant reply from Prussia. Germany was relieved for a second, before looking confused. "What? Why?"

"Cause they're stupid and don't know the awesome me lives here too. They say you're smelly." Prussia taunted Germany, who just shrugged, still looking slightly confused. "Who's saying this anyway?"

"I dunno. They say they asked a buncha women. Spain's the number one lover, apparently. Tch. It's just cause they didn't meet me.... On the upside, England came in second to you." The albino grinned maliciously as he said this, and Germany shook his head. "America will be happy to hear that, I suppose."

"He ranked fifth worst, and get this, Canada ranked tenth best! Isn't that hilarious?! And Sweden got third worst, I always knew he was too creepy to be that great of a lover, unlike the awesome me." Germany sighed as his brother rambled. "You scare children in the park, Prussia. That's kind of creepy."

"No I don't! Kids love me!" Prussia retaliated indignantly, nearly throwing the chick off his head. "Hey, let's go taunt England!"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "I placed worse than him. Wouldn't that be sort of.. dumb?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Fine then, my stick-in-the-mud brother, I will go do it myself!" Germany just watched his brother go, and then stared at the wall, in thought. How could he rank the worst? He immediately smelled his armpits, wrinkling his nose. He didn't smell that bad...

/AN/ Those mean old poll makers hurt poor Germany's feelings.... So, anyway, apparently all of the UK landed on the worst lovers list, whereas Ireland landed on the best lovers list. At least America didn't land on the bottom, I have to date someone from here....


	74. All Too Soon, Empires Fall

I haven't done a snapshot in a little while, so of course now I'm going to.... I found this super cool documentary on the wives of Henry VIII (and I found both halves of it) and so I'm pretty happy! Oh yeah, and I have a new boss who's always smiling at me, which is a little unnerving....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England smiled happily at Roman Empire, conversing animatedly with him in Latin. The older nation had to admit, he found this little guy much more enjoyable to be around than Gaul. Just now, however, he knew the end was coming. Despite the work he'd put into the little barbarian, it could easily all go to waste.

Scotland and Ireland were closing in, and he was barely able to protect himself at this point. "Roman Empire? Are you even listening to me?" came the slightly annoyed query from the short blonde. Roman Empire sighed and smiled at him, though it did not seem to reach his eyes this time.

"Of course I'm listening," the Roman replied, ruffling England's hair. He didn't have the faintest clue what the younger had been talking about, but that was okay, because now the little guy probably didn't remember himself.

"Please don't do that, Roman Empire. I don't like it." The politeness of the young child made Roman Empire's heart ache. It would all be gone. He stood up, wincing as he did so. "I must be going now, Britannia. I shall see you again soon." The shorter of the two just nodded. "Okay, but please come back soon!"

Roman Empire just smiled and waved as he left, letting England believe there would be a next time.

/AN/ Anyways, so for about four hundred years Britain was under Roman rule. But, of course, eventually their empire crumbled, and with it the cultured society of Britain disappeared as people from Ireland, Scotland and beyond invaded, destroying that way of life forever.


	75. Relatively Untouched

And now, for more Macau! Because, like I said, he's one of my favorites now!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Macau whimpered as the sounds of gunshots and screams reached him where he hid under the table. Japan had gone after China, and had been for some time, of course. Now, however, he was getting closer and closer, and he could hear the nation just outside his door.

He held his breath as he heard murmuring from Japan to his soldiers, held in terrifying suspense. Was he ordering them to attack him? He couldn't possibly fight Japan, he was just a tiny colony! A cold sweat broke out on Macau's forehead as he could hear his door creaking. Was someone opening it? Or was it just the wind?

His wondering was cut short as he heard the agonised shrieks of Hong Kong, the brother he had not seen in some time. He buried his face into his knees, shaking in terror. His door really did open this time, with a slam, making him jump, not daring to look out from under the table. He heard the sound of someone's shoes clacking against the floor, and a sliding noise accompanied by a pained moan.

He watched in horror as the shoes stopped in front of his table, and he could see the wearer of the shoes was dragging Hong Kong along, because the other could clearly not stand. Glazed eyes rolled around in the other colony's face, and finally came to rest on Macau. The smaller almost said something, wanting to comfort his brother, but suddenly, he found Japan's face in his. "What are you doing down here?"

A shriek, followed by scooting as far back against the wall and whimpering in terror. Macau's mind raced with horrifying images of what Japan could possibly do to him, and he wrapped his arms as tight around himself as he could. Japan, however, kept his emotionless mask on. He glanced at Hong Kong instead. "Horrifying, isn't it?"

Macau stared at Japan stupidly for a few moments, before finally nodding. Japan continued, his face cold and calculating. "It does not have to be the same with you. Do what I say, and you can keep your governor and none of your citizens will be slaughtered."

Was this for real? The killing machine that had no problem brutalising his older brother was letting him go unscathed? Maybe he just didn't want to provoke Portugal... Macau looked up fearfully as he noticed Japan was growing impatient. Ending up like Hong Kong and China was too fearful a prospect for the tiny colony.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!" The child had started to cry, of course, but Japan just nodded grimly. "Good. I shall see you in a few days. Be prepared to take my orders." And with that, he was gone. Macau slumped gratefully against the wall, then started sobbing again. What would his brothers think of him? He didn't really have a military, they couldn't expect him to fight back, could they? He stayed where he was for some time, trying to figure out if he should be ashamed or not.

/AN/ So anyway, when Japan was invading China and Hong Kong, it simply informed Macau it was now to do as Japan told it. No attacks, partially because they didn't want Portugal getting into the war yet. But Macau is tiny, so it really had no choice but to obey Japan.


	76. Christian invading Christian

I just found this out, and found it ironic...... Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England sighed, sitting down in front of Papal States. The latter raised his eyebrows, looking down at England almost dismissively. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"Well.... I want to invade Ireland... But she's Christian too, so I wasn't sure if it's okay... I mean, she's a drunken, wicked girl, but still... Am I allowed?" England watched Papal States intently as the other seemed to ponder the matter. Finally, he opened his eyes as he reached a conclusion.

"Yes, it's okay because that way we can be sure she will remain Christian and not get wicked ideas in her head. You may go ahead with your invasion." Grinning happily, England seized Papal States' hand and shook it hard. "Alright! She won't get any wicked ideas in her head if I can help it!"

And he turned to leave, while Papal States got back to his paperwork. England was very pleased indeed, as expanding his kingdom always made him happy.

/AN/ So anyway, I thought I'd better clarify a few things, the first being: I am not a hibernophobe. England and Papal States' perception of the country is what is portayed here, not how it actually was. This was the year 1155, so things were very different and definitely not politically correct. Like Korea and Japan, the animosity between Ireland and England is longstanding, as this clearly shows. Very, very short, yes, but that's why I call them snapshots, after all...


	77. To Find Friends and Gold

And now, for Portugal! Sound the trumpets, here we go!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Portugal gazed over the sea, wondering thoughtfully. Were there other nations out there? He knew there were, but would it be possible to reach them by boat? His current position made trading with far-off nations like India and those other nations with gold very dificult.

Of course, there was this rumor going around that there was another Christian nation out there, unspoiled by the heathens or English. That very idea made Portugal excited. A new friend, to have all to himself, who he could trade with. And show him all the updates and tell him who the pope was and things like that.

Also, he'd heard this Christian nation had gold. Gold that he wanted to trade, even. He wondered what the other would want in return.

As he loaded up his ship with supplies, he made sure to put in plenty of things the other nation might like. He knew he might not run into him right off, since there were so many heathen and pagan nations that way (who he'de trade with too), but he just couldn't shake the marvelous idea.

As the bow of his ship rose and sank with the waves, he smiled back at his king and queen, promising great treasures and wealth when he returned.

/AN/ So, apparently, Portuguese explorers were in it mostly for the sake of trade, and because there was a rumor of a Christian people cut off from the rest of them geographically. Which was true, actually, since there was a group of Christians left isolated in India, converted by one of the twelve apostles, St. Thomas. I'm not sure if this was at the same point in time as Portugal starting their trading, but hey, at least the rumor was based on fact!


	78. I Wouldn't Wish This On Anyone

Okay, so I finally have time to write! I'm so happy! Anyway, so I found this documentary on anti-semitism throughout history, and it makes me wonder if there has ever been any one group more hated than the Jews...

I just wanted to let you guys know that the reason I don't write in a chronological/logical fashion is because I require inspiration, which comes in the most unlikely of moments and is gone in the blink of an- hey, wait, what was I going to write about? Crap....

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Vatican City turned as a messenger entered the room. He had recieved news only moments before that the war had ended, and so now wondered what this was about. "Yes? What is it?"

"I.. I have horrible news. It's Israel..." The messenger was clearly distressed, but Vatican City just looked at him in confusion. He meant that guy who he kind of disliked and made up stories about when he was a kid, right? "What about him?"

The messenger shook his head, his face still resembling a shell-shocked soldier's. "He... Germany... Israel... It's too horrible..." the man took a deep breath of air. "Germany massacred the Jews in massive numbers. Israel is barely even alive. He... He looks horrible... His eyes are all sunk in, and you can count all his ribs... He has so many scars..."

Vatican City's hands clasped over his mouth, and then the gravity of the situation hit him. Maybe, just maybe, he could have done more... He may have disliked Israel so much before, but he never, never in a million years, wanted this to happen. The messenger was startled as a sob shattered the silence in the room. Vatican City sank towards the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Why, why hadn't he realized this was happening?

/AN/ Pope Pius XII is reported to have cried like a child when told of the Holocaust, because the world did not truly know of it until the war was over. It's important to recall how little the world truly knew of what was going on during the war, due to propaganda and cover-ups.


	79. Caution: Politics May Cause Offense

And here we go, another modern one! Read with caution, as the topic is politically charged and recent....

I don't own Hetalia. end /AN/

Israel fumed. He could not believe that guy! What kind of ally had the gall to do something like that?!

"Hey, Israel, you home?" Israel stood up sharply, marching over towards the door. "Yes! America, what is wrong with you?!" America raised his eyebrows in surprise. Israel was always so temperamental.... "What are you talking about?"

Israel scowled deeply. "You're joking, right? How about, apologizing to the whole freaking world for me!!"

"Well.... You know how it is... I mean, you have been beating up Palestine and stuff... Kinda causing problems in the Middle East..." America replied vaguely, scratching the back of his head. Israel was beyond outrage. "What the heck, America?! What kind of an ally are you?!"

"Hey, I give you stuff... And I apologized for me too, so it's not like I singled you out." America seemed pleased with the wisdom of his answer. Israel, however, was not. America jumped in surprise as he was jabbed in the chest by the smaller nation.

"America, I'm not going to explain this again, so listen closely: As long as my enemies are still firing rockets into me, I will not stop fighting. As long as they continue to try to kill me, I am not going to stop fighting. And I will use lethal force against my enemies who do the same to me, and I will not be sorry about it! You can be self-hating as much as you want, but don't drag me into it!"

America was stunned, and could only let his mouth hang open as Israel turned around and headed for his room.

/AN/ So apparently, our president (Barack Obama) apologized not only for us (which is very infuriating to me, because it was just a general 'Sorry that us Americans are evil' kind of thing) but for our good ally Israel. Last I checked, Israel was not sorry about keeping itself from being destroyed, and so naturally quite a few of them were angry. *sigh* That's my home country, insulting our allies and being friendly with people who hate us... And just so you know, Israel got over 3,000 rockets and grenades thrown into it over the past year alone, so it's not like they're the only ones using rockets against their enemies. It takes two to tango, doncha know!


	80. I Can't Believe Your Behavior!

So, here goes another chapter! I got my braces adjusted or whatever yesterday, and now it's poking holes in the inside of my mouth... So I am not a pleasant person to be around at this particular point in time... *growls angrily and starts breaking stuff*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"I don't believe that would be in my best interest, Russia." Russia glared at the Finn across the table from him. Negotiations had been going like this for the past few days. Even his threat that 'an accident' might happen if Finland did not concede the military base and territories had not made the shorter nation change his mind.

The Finn had seen Russia take control of Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania in a similiar manner, and there was no way he was going to go out the same way. Russia was far too suspicious to be trusted, and maybe he would be satisfied with all the other countries he'd annexed. Because surely Germany did not promise him to Russia too.

Finland stood, gathering his papers. "We're done here. I'm not signing any agreements with you." Russia scowled deeply at the other. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll find yourself deeply regretting it." Finland glanced back at Russia, narrowing his eyes. "Somehow, I think I won't."

As he turned to leave, he was startled by a yelp of pain. He looked back, startled to see a long scratch on Russia's face where there hadn't been one before. "I can't believe you just did that! I didn't even provoke you!" Russia exclaimed angrily, making Finland wonder if he really believed the Finn had hurt him.

"I didn't do anything! You did that yourself!" Finland replied, looking rather confused. Russia glared at Finland, a smirk on his face. "You will pay for this, Finland. Dearly." And with that, he exited the room, leaving a bewildered Finn in his wake.

/AN/ Okay, so basically in October and November of 1939, Russia had been negotiating with Finland, attempting to get them to hand over a military base and trade some territories. They tried to use intimidation (Stalin actually did warn that there might be an 'accident') but it didn't work, and so eventually they staged an attack on a tiny village on the border, claiming Finns had attacked Soviet troops. This kicked off the Winter War.


	81. Misread

So, anyway, it would seem I have either strep or a severe cold or a combination. Lucky me. If anything seems weird in this chapter, it would be because I only slept about three hours last night...

This is a sort of modern one, but it still counts as history! Because I said so! *crosses arms childishly*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Poland looked at the missiles in front of him, slightly surprised to find French missiles in an Iraqi base. As he looked it over, he spotted what appeared to be the manufacturing date. These were made during 2003? But that was this year! Was France making new missiles and selling them to the enemy?!

His eyebrows furrowed. He was definitely going to tell the newspaperman this!

Hours later, after it had been broadcast everywhere, Poland loooked up to see France storming towards him. "I can't believe you said that! I would never sell the terrorists new weapons!"

Poland looked back at him skeptically. "Then how'd they get it?"France crossed his arms, apparently annoyed at not being believed. "Poland, I haven't even made those kinds of missiles since the 90's."

"Liar! It said right on it that the manufacturing date was this year!" Poland accused, while France just looked confused. He looked over at the missile, seeing it was definitely one of his, but on closer inspection groaned. "Poland, when did you say it was manufactured?"

"2003, it says it right there!" Poland jabbed his finger on the date on the missile. France looked him smugly. "That's the expiration date. Can't you even read?"

Poland almost retorted, then quickly leaned in for a closer look. After a few seconds, he turned red. How did he mix that up? How embarassing! His shyness quickly kicked in. "Excuse me..." And he ran off to the bathroom while France snickered at him.

/AN/ Apparently, some Polish troops found French missiles while in Iraq, and quickly released to the media that the French were selling new missiles to the enemy. The French did not react well to this, and on closer examination discovered that was the expiration date, not the manufacturing date. The mistake had been made by low-ranking Polish officers.


	82. I'll do it Anyway!

Okay, so today is essentially the Polish Independence day, so Happy Birthday Poland! This is off a tidbit I found in a book I was reading a little while back, so here goes nothing!

I've been sick and had a chronic case of writer's block to boot, so that's why this has been so long in coming! Sorry guys! Btw, Teutonic Knights= Prussia= Gilbert.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Poland couldn't help but grin as he watched his new friend be baptized. Lithuania was the last barbarian nation of Europe, and now, because he would be joining with Poland, he had converted.

Lithuania was smiling too, his wet head dripping from the water that had just been poured across his scalp. He did not know Poland incredibly well yet, but he had a feeling things would turn out just fine. They were both accomplished warriors, and their new union would benefit both countries.

As they returned to the new house they would share, Lithuania put up their new coat of arms, stepping back to admire the handiwork. Poland noticed and grinned, about to comment on some of the details when a knock at the door interrupted them. Poland groaned. "I'll totally get it..."

He trudged over to the door, swinging it open. He raised his eyebrows when he found himself facing the Teutonic Knights. "Like, what are you doing here?"

Teutonic Knights squared his shoulders, smirking. "I'm here to defeat the barbarian, Lithuania!"

Poland just rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Like, Lithuania is totally Christian now. Go home, Gilbert." Teutonic Knights opened his mouth to retort, but then stopped in dumb shock. His mouth shut as he considered this, and then his face twisted into a pout.

"I don't care! I'm going to beat him up anyway! Because I'm awesome and I can do whatever I want!" He ended with an almost malicious smirk, fingering the handle of his sword.

However, he was shocked to find Poland had already drawn his, and was pointing it at him threateningly. "Go home, Gilbert. If you attack Lithuania, you're attacking me too. I don't think you'll survive it." There was not a trace of mirth or happiness in Poland's eyes like usual, and Teutonic Knights turned grudgingly, getting out of Poland's range.

"I'll be back, and I'll defeat you both so awesomely there will be countless ballads about it!" He yelled back as he ran for home, seeming ticked off.

Poland watched him go grimly, wondering what kind of feud he'd gotten himself into.

/AN/ So anyway, apparently the Teutonic Knights got into a fight with the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth because they wanted to destroy Lithuania, despite the fact it had recently turned Christian. Poland immediately honored their new agreement with Lithuania and lept to its defense, and since both nations were fearsome in battle, they kicked the Teutonic Knights' butts. Some of you might recall the Battle of Tannenburg... Well, that was part of this feud.


	83. Change Hurts

The keys on my keyboard are all slimy because Paul, my supposed best friend, got some sort of crap all over it. Darn you, Paul!

And now, for some young Britain! Witness the early transformation of Britain from its Roman roots to Saxon culture! Watch as the Dark Ages begin! Only five dollars to- *gets grabbed and thrown away from the keyboard by Paul*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Britain had woken up completely alone all those days ago, abandoned by the Roman Empire. Now, he could feel himself crumbling and changing, unable to hold off the new forces which swarmed his lands.

However, it seemed different than when Roman Empire had conquered him.

Now, he felt pain. Not battle wounds like always before, but an excruciating tearing feeling inside himself. He'd went to bed last night with blue eyes. This morning, he'd looked in a pool of water and discovered his eyes were a brilliant green. His hair had turned coarser. His eyebrows were growing thicker.

All night he had writhed in pain, feeling his people dying off, but it was strange- it was like they were being replaced. With the invaders, which was so different than Roman Empire had been...

He sniffled, still curled up, feeling so alone. Why would Roman Empire just leave him like this? Sure, he'd rebelled sometimes, but why would he leave to just be torn apart like this? He wanted the tall man back, he wanted him to come back and save him...

Deep down, he knew this would never happen, and he despised the older man for it.

/AN/ So, after the Roman Empire abandoned Britain, it was ripe for the conquering by the Saxons, Angles, and Picts, I believe. Maybe the Scots as well... But basically, the Briton population was absorbed into the Anglo-Saxon population, and no trace of them was found thereafter.


	84. Just a few Small Pieces

And since my cousin-in-law is from Sweden, I thought it was high time I did another thing involving it! *sweats nervously* Here we go!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Y' c'n h'v th's p'rts 'f F'nl'n'." The Swede said, apparently having debated this for some time in his head. Finland looked over at Sweden, worry evident on his face. Russia, however, smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you very much. This fight was beginning to be a bother." Sweden just stared somewhat icily at Russia, until the other sighed. "I'll go get your new crown prince. It should only take a few moments."

Sweden said nothing, watching as the other tall nation left. He turned back to Finland, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. "At l'st I g't m'st 'f y' b'k."

Finland nodded numbly, unable to think of anything to say. He wasn't sure whether he should feel betrayed by the fact Sweden was letting Russia have parts of him, or grateful for winning him back from the larger country. Sweden was accepting a Russian crown prince in return for keeping most of him, which definitely would not have been his first choice otherwise.

"Yeah." It was informal, and rather vague, but it was all Finland could think to say. He thought he saw Sweden frown just a little, but before the stoic country could say anything, Russia entered the room with a man Finland presumed was to be Sweden's new crown prince. The bespectacled nation came over stiffly to greet the human, leaving Finland sitting by himself.

Russia looked over at Finland, catching his eye. It was unnerving how the tall country was smiling at him, as if promising he would be back someday...

/AN/ Anyway, I think this happened during the late 1700's or early 1800's. I forgot, because this took a little while to cobble together... Okay, translation time! Sweden is saying "You can have these parts of Finland" and "At least I got most of you back" respectively... I think I might have overdone with the mumble, but I swear that's how my brother talks when he slips back into mumble... *suddenly realises brother is similiar to Sweden* Omigosh! Pardon me while I gasp for air...


	85. Crossed Fingers

I just read about this (the government in my country never ceases to astonish me...) so naturally, I thought it would be perfect material! Enjoy!

Caution: contents may be politically charged...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America sighed, glad the bargaining was finally over. "Okay North Korea, so, I'll give you a bunch of oil, and the resources to build some nuclear power plants, so long as you don't make nuclear weapons. Will that work for you?"

The other nation, seeming a little cheerful, smiled back. "Of course, that is a good deal. I accept."

America couldn't help but grin back. "See, I knew you weren't nearly as difficult as you seem! In fact, you seem pretty agreeable! Wait til I tell everyone else how awesomely this went! Yessir, peace really can be achieved by talking!" North Korea just kept smiling and nodding, wondering if the other nation would quit patting himself on the back long enough to leave.

"It was a pleasure having you over, America. I hope we can talk again soon." North Korea said, gesturing subtly towards the door. America took his hand, shook it enthusiasticly, and left, still raving about how he'd gotten peace without a single bullet.

North Korea watched him go in silence. Then, as soon as he was out of hearing range, he just couldn't stand it anymore. "Bwahaha! What a moron!" He laughed so hard he was nearly crying, pounding his desk with his fist. As soon as he calmed down, he headed for his lab. He had lots of nuclear missiles to construct, after all...

/AN/ This occurred in 1994. Basically, President Clinton got a deal with Kim Jong Il (dictator of North Korea) where America would give North Korea oil and resources to build nuclear plants with the condition it did not build nuclear missiles. This treaty was lauded as proof that we can negotiate with dictators and appeasement works. It was revealed in 2002 that North Korea had been building nuclear missiles since 'the early or mid nineties', so you can see just how well that treaty worked...


	86. One man's gift is another's poison

Okay, so here we go! Finally, something mildly humorous! I hope you guys enjoy it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Latvia smiled at the nations gathered, holding his gifts for them bundled in his arms. "I made you guys some things, since we're all in NATO together!"

He got some friendly smiles back, and he turned to Germany first. "I made you some mittens, they have one of my oldest symbols on th-oof!"

Germany watched in shock as the smaller nation was practically tackled by one of the Latvian advisors and pulled aside. "You can't give those out, especially not to Germany! What were you thinking?!"

Latvia's brow crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm sure they like mittens," he hissed back. The advisor sighed, pinching his brow. "Latvia... Do you know what most people associate that symbol with?"

"Um... Prosperity?" Latvia replied, still looking a little confused. The advisor shook his head. "Nazis, Latvia, Nazis! Germany couldn't even take those back into his own country if he wanted to! You're going to have to figure out something else!"

Latvia looked back at him in shock. "But I've been using this symbol since the Bronze Age, way before Germany used it!"

"Put the mittens, and go get some brownies or something." The advisor insisted, and Latvia sighed, giving up on the mittens. "There's been a bit of a problem... Um, I'll be right back..."

And Latvia exited the room, leaving the other nations wondering what the heck the hushed conversation had been about.

/AN/ Okay, so this happened in about 2006. Basically, the Latvian government nearly gave some other countries in NATO mittens and things with swastikas on them. Apparently, the swastika was a symbol of prosperity (I think... I know it was something good and peaceful...) since the Bronze Age in Latvia. Funny, no?

And on an unrelated note, the Christmas Carol movie that just came out is freaking scary, especially on the big screen. It has decomposing laughing ghosts, and freakish children. Don't watch it if you're jumpy!


	87. Catholicism and Aliens

And, I have finally found the opportunity to write out a little snapshot! And on one of my favorite non-Hetalified countries too!

Yet another modern-day one...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Italy sat back in his chair, staring at all the documents before him. 'Oh well, I guess I'll finish it later... I wonder if we have any leftover pasta in the fridge? Pasta would be nice~'

He started to get up, intent on following his thoughts through, when a familiar head of brown hair passed by his doorway, clutching a load of books. Italy just watched, wondering what Vatican City needed all those books for anyway. Maybe he would want to join him for pasta...

His thoughts were interrupted when Vatican city tripped over the rug and practically threw his books across the room, landing with an undignified thud. Italy jumped up from his seat, immediately giving the small nation an arm up.

"Are you okay?" Vatican city straightened out his clothes, dusting them off. "I'm fine, thank you." He set to stacking all the books again, and Italy picked one up. It appeared to be a book on space, and the universe. "Hey, what are you reading these books for?"

Vatican city gently eased the book out of Italy's grasp. "I'm studying. I want to see if maybe, it's possible for other beings to exist out there."

The seriousness of his tone was lost on Italy. "Oh, well have fun! If you want to join me for pasta later, you can!"

A serious nod was the response he got, and Vatican city hurried on. He had so many things to read, ideas to postulate, and theories to debate...

/AN/ Okay, so, November, Vatican City set up a program-thing where a bunch of scientists are coming together to try and figure out if it is possible for there to be aliens out there, essentially. Far cry from the olden days, no?


	88. Almost the 14th State

And, another chapter already! I wasn't sure if I should make Quebec its own person, or just consider it Canada... So, naturally, I went with the latter... Here goes nothing!

On an unrelated sidenote, I am not the only one out there who carries a mini first aid kit/ pack of bandaids and antiseptic in my purse, so ha! I am not weird! *sticks tongue at Paul for daring to assume so*

I don't own Hetalia!

"Hey, hey Canada!" America tugged at Canada's sleeve, trying to catch his brother's attention. Canada looked over, his brow slightly creased. "What is it now, America?"

America seemed really enthusiastic, which made Canada cringe. Enthusiasm could mean only one of two things: Something really fun was about to happen, or America was coming up with an idea that was going to get them both in trouble. Or just him in trouble, or in pain, for that matter. It was more frequently the latter, so Canada really had every right to be wary.

"Okay, so I'm going to become independent of England!" America hurried on without giving Canada proper time to be shocked, "So, I was thinking: Maybe we could be independent together! You could be one of the states, and we'd all have equal rights and stuff, so whadya say?"

Canada stared at him, mind going blank for a moment. Then, however, his voice returned with a vengeance. "As- as if! You probably wouldn't even let me keep speaking French like England does!"

America was taken aback for a moment, before trying to brush off Canada's worries. "Well, you speak a bunch of English, so you'd be fine! Plus, it's not like it's hard to learn-"

"Yes it is! You're so insensitive! And you're always making fun of me! Why would I want to join you?!" Canada finished his angry retort by swiping at his own eyes angrily, then turning and running back towards his own room. America watched him go, deflating a little.

Then he shrugged. He didn't have time to dwell on this, he had a rebellion to organize.

/AN/ Just before the declaration of indepence occurred, there was speculation of getting Quebec to join. How, those living in Quebec felt that it would be worse if they were part of the USA, due to the fear that they wouldn't allow them the same freedoms England allowed, and because anti-Catholicism was rampant in the other states.


	89. Good luck collecting on that

Big thanks to FinalEnix for yet again supplying me with story ideas! Here goes another modern-day one!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Poland sped along in his car, completely ignoring the red light. What was he going to make for dinner tonight? Maybe he would just heat up some leftovers...

A siren behind him cut off his train of thought, causing him to glance back with slight confusion. Yep, there was Netherlands, in his squad car. Poland pulled over, leaning out his window as Netherlands parked his car as well and walked up.

"Like, hi Netherlands. What's wrong?" Netherlands looked at him sternly. "That was a red light you just sped through."

"Oh... Well, like, I won't do it again, and I have to get home for dinner, so," Netherlands cut Poland off. "I'm giving you a ticket this time. I need your name, okay?" He wasn't really mad, per se, at the other nation, just slightly annoyed. Poland seemed to be making a habit of running the red lights, so maybe a ticket would help him pay attention.

"Prawo jazdy." Poland replied, looking a little sulky at being given a ticket. Netherlands wrote that name down, and then handed Poland his ticket. "I hope you enjoy your dinner." Poland drove off, a self-satisfied smirk developing on his face. Who did Netherlands think he was, giving him tickets like that? It's not like he actually caused any trouble...

/AN/ Man, that took forever to finish! Mostly because I'm so freaking lazy, but hey, what can you do? Anyway, so I'm told that in the Netherlands, they have a bit of a problem with the Polish workers who get tickets. This is because when asked for a name, they give the Polish for 'driver's license' and now a massive amount of fines have built up under that name. What I have noticed, is that I'm doing a lot of modern ones lately... I want to do Seychelles next, so it may take a little while, since I know next to nothing about that island, except that it had a Communist regime at one point, and was owned by France at a different point in time...


	90. Small Glimpse

And, this didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would! Enjoy! Oh, and as it turns out, Seychelles is made of 115 islands, not one. I feel so ignorant...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Portugal sailed along in his boat, peering around with his spyglass. He'd come from visiting India, and was on his way towards East Africa, to visit with some of the nations there (and hopefully trade trade trade!)

However, it didn't hurt to keep a weather eye out, since one never knew what one might see out here.

He had been meeting so many new countries lately, it was so exciting! His gaze skimmed over the water, eyes lighting up a little as he could see small areas of land. Maybe, just maybe, someone lived on them, and if he saw them, he would get to name them!

Wait... There one was! He squinted, seeing a little head of hair poking out from behind a rock. The head turned, revealing the upper part of a nose and brown eyes.

Portugal whipped out his map, pencilling in where he had seen her, and labelling it 'Amirantes'- a pretty name if he'd ever heard one. One day, maybe he would get to know her, and she would be his colony...

/AN/ Vasco de Gama, a Portuguese explorer en route from India to East Africa, discovered part of the group of Islands now known as Seychelles. He named them Amirantes. This was in 1502. And there was snow today, but enough to sled in. *starts grumbling under breath*


	91. Iberian Brothers

So anyway, I know a few of my readers like Portugal, and even thought the last one was on him and Seychelles, here's one with him and Spain! I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Portugal held the crown in his hands, looking over the heads of several possible successors with distress. Who the heck should he crown his next king? There were so many who had a claim...

He was rather receptive to one Antonio, who was related to the prior king, though he would not necessarily be the first in line normally.

Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, and was less than surprised to be greeted with his brother's face. "Hello Spain. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He wasn't necessarily being unfriendly, it's just that he really was quite busy!

Spain grinned. "My king is one of your potential kings, right?"

Portugal just nodded impatiently. "Yes, and?"

"Well, I was just thinking... Wouldn't it be awesome if we became unified? We could be one of the most powerful forces in Europe, maybe even the world!" Spain seemed a little excited. Portugal, however, looked skeptical.

"I'm already powerful...." He said uncertainly, but the look in his eyes clearly told Spain it was an idea that was probably sounding better and better. After a moment's deliberation, he held out his hand. "Okay, I guess we can share one king."

Spain grinned. This would be great, living with his brother...

/AN/ So anyway, at one point, Portugal and Spain became unified under one ruler; however, both countries remained pretty much autonomous. Not a lot really changed. The reason for this was that Portugal suddenly had a crisis that they had no ruler, and very few legitimate heirs. One of them was King Philip II of Spain. This is now called the Iberian Union, and lasted from 1580-1640.


	92. Insignificant, yet annoying

Merry Christmas guys! And it's not belated because the Christmas season is just beginning! I am so excited!!!

Anywho, I was thinking the other day... Would Mimana count as its own entity/country thing? I have decided that the answer is yes, so here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Korea knew she had not been there the other day. Japan had been poking around again, but he hadn't seem around since, and now there was this little girl. Investigating his things and muttering to herself in what sounded like Japanese.

"Hey. Little girl. What do you think you're doing in my house?" The ornaments on the ends of the chopsticks in her hair clinked as she turned in surprise, looking up at Korea with big eyes. "This is my house. I'm Mimana, who are you?"

Korea scowled down at her. "I'm Korea, and this is my house. I want you out."

Shaking her head, Mimana seemed a little confused. "No... This is my house. The man with the black hair said so."

Korea sighed, crossing his arms. The little girl had clearly been put here by Japan to displace him, and she was annoying. Obviously, she had to go.

He quickly lifted her up under the armpits with a small grunt, stating "Nope, this is my house, go home to Japan!" The little girl shrieked and kicked him in the knee - hard. As he dropped her with a yelp, she landed on her feet and dashed to hide in another part of the house.

Korea groaned. She was going to be quite the problem...

/AN/ Okay, now for the part where I explain the snapshot! Mimana was a colony established on the tip of Korea in 391 AD by the Japanese, though some sources dispute that it was the Japanese. The rest is pretty much self-explanatory...


	93. On Footwear

Okay, this is going to be so complicated... I wanted to do something on the Phillipines, so naturally I went to read up... And in earlier times, it turns out the Phillipines was most certainly not unified, and home to many, many kingdoms. The big question is, which one ends being the Phillipines?

If anyone has an answer, I would sincerely appreciate it... Because I do like to start at the beginning with countries I'm not at all familiar with, after all.

Okay, so, I'm supposed to read about Richard III, and I discovered this slightly funny thing... So here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England slipped on his shoes, taking the long toe of it and fastening it with a chain to his knees. He sighed, wiggling his toes for a moment. In recent years, things had finally calmed down, and now, fashion was becoming more and more important.

He thought these shoes were awfully cool.

As he headed out into the courtyard, a messenger approached him, waving a piece of paper around. "England! England! I have a message for you form the Pope!"

England's thick eyebrows raised at that. What could Papal States' boss possibly have to say to him?

Would it be about the recent spate of warfare? Because, technically speaking, that wasn't really his fault... He wasn't starving or seriously abusing his people lately... He hadn't been sacking and defaming churches... So what could this be about?

He took the piece of paper, thanking the messenger. He broke the Pope's seal, and set to reading it.

After a few moments, his eyes bugged out. "What?! That's not fair, he can't tell me what shoes to wear!!" Sure, maybe he was being prideful or self-obsessed like the letter claimed, but the very nerve was enough for him to dismiss it. His mouth set into a childish frown.

"I'm going to wear whatever shoes I want! In fact, I'm going to make the toes even longer! So there!" And with that, he set off to get shoes with longer toes.

/AN/ Okay, so roughly 1466, long-toed shoes came into popular use. They would get so long, that the men had to tie the toes to their knees with a chain. So, the Pope said they were getting too worldly and stuff and to stop wearing those shoes. Naturally, they reacted in the most mature way possible: They started making them even longer.


	94. The minutes just drag on

So, I have figured out the Phillippines conundrum, and here is the result! And funnel cake sticks from Burger King are really, really good~

Phillippines = Ma-i

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

China placed the porcelain and colored glass beads on the ground, smiling up at Phillippines. "So, Ma-i, what do you think of these?"

Phillippines put a finger on her chin, as she sifted through the beads and examined the porcelain. Then she grinned. "These are great! I have stuff to trade for this, so stay right here!!"

China watched patiently as she pilled all the things into baskets, then scurried off into her house. He heard a few noises, like she was moving a lot of things, but she did not emerge yet.

With a sigh, China sat down to wait. And wait. And wait.

For several hours, he sat, trusting that the younger nation would bring back the goods she'd said she would. Just as he was dozing off, Phillippines suddenly came back into his view, beaming.

"I have some pearls and beeswax! Is that good?" China could only nod, stifling a yawn. "Yes, thank you for your business, Ma-i," he said with a slight smile. It was a very good trade, after all...

/AN/ Okay, so around the year 1225 (and possibly earlier) China was trading with the Phillippine country of Ma-i. At this point in time, the Phillippines was divided among a gazillion little countries and kingdoms. Ma-i trading customs usually went like so: The Chinese would bring things, the Ma-i people would take them away in baskets, trade them to outlying villages and kingdoms, and then finally return to repay the merchants. And the people tended to wear loinclothes or what looked like sheets as clothing at that point.


	95. Uh, you can let go now

Well, I am sick, so naturally I thought I'd take that feeling and make a story...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"China! China!! Japan won't leave me alone!!" The wail awoke China from his sleep, and he got out of bed grumbling. He was startled when what felt like a bowling ball thudded into his stomach, wrapping its arms around him and burying its cold-nosed face into his shirt. He sighed, rubbing its head. "What happened now, Korea aru?"

"J-Japan won't go away and leave me alone! He keeps picking on me..." came the slightly hiccupping voice.

A slightly taller child appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed. "I wasn't picking on him, Korea's just being a baby!" Another sigh escaped from China as Korea turned his head around to yell back at Japan.

"Nuh-uh! I wasn't doing anything, and you just hit me!!" China wrapped his arms around Korea, giving Japan a 'look'. "Japan aru..."

"I didn't do anything! Korea's just trying to get you on his side!" Japan insisted, petulantly scowling at Korea. Korea just hiccupped again, nuzzling up against China. China petted his head, still frowning at Japan. "Japan, I've told you so many times to leave him alone! Can't you just listen to me for once, aru?"

Japan scowled deeper, glaring at Korea, who only pressed closer against China. "Fine! But at least I'm not a baby!" And with that he turned on his heel, leaving with a disdainful air while Korea squeaked after him that he was not baby. China just sighed as he watched him go. The child could be so rebellious and independent sometimes... So difficult to handle. Not like Korea, who was just a cute little country. He cuddled him closer, causing the child to squirm a little.

"China... can't... breathe!" Korea complained, attempting to wriggle free. China kept a firm grip. "Why don't you just stay here a little longer, aru?" Korea was just too cute to let go...

/AN/ Okay, so basically, during the 1500-1600 time period, Japan invaded Korea. Korea appealed to China for help. China intervened, forcing Japan out. But then, China decided to make Korea a province of theirs, instead of leaving. It's actually how the relations between those three countries generally were for quite some time....


	96. Betrayal hurts as much as the beating

I have a great idea now! And, did you know that cheesecake is a Polish food? My sister said so...

Okay, so this is something I've gleaned from reading Richard III!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England screamed as he was savagely tackled by his elder brother, Scotland. The redhead was grinning, trying to punch in England's face. "Hold still, ye little brat!"

England, however, had no intention of staying still, shrieking and flailing beneath the bigger boy.

Scotland pinned his arms, still grinning savagely. "Aren't ye big and bad now, England? How's it feel, betrayed by your queen?" England tried to ignore the stinging reminder, as well as Scotland's sneer, but his lower lip trembled anyway. He hated it when his royalty didn't do what they were supposed to, and the betrayal was almost beyond comprehension for him.

"And ye know what? She said I could do whatever I want with you and your stuff!" Scotland informed him, planting a knee in his stomach. England felt tears beading his eyes, partially in pain and partially in anger. That meant Scotland was going to loot him again, as well as beat him up, like he always did.

Scotland punched him in the face, murmuring something about wanting to do that for a while now, while England screamed again. But no one could save him now...

/AN/ Okay, so, 1460's, or maybe 50's, or even 40's, I forget, Queen Margaret of England persuaded Scotland to attack England. And so, they sacked many, many villages just like French towns. Now, why would a queen of England invade her own country? Because her husband, the king, was insane and had been ousted from the throne. He was forced out, and their son disinherited as heir. And Queen Margaret would have none of that.


	97. Pst, you can have my sister

So, yes, I am alive... It's just that all the history I've been reading lately tends to be of the people sort, not the event kind. But, nevertheless, I found something finally! Here goes nothing!

Oh, and I got a bunny! Isn't it awesome! Her name is Cora and she is sooo cute!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"So, what I'm saying, is that if you join with us, I might be able to get you back with North Ireland. What do you think?" England looked expectantly at Ireland, knowing how much it meant to her to be whole again. Ireland stayed silent, still mulling it over.

"Well? I would think you'd jump at the chance... And Germany'll be on your tail soon enough, if things keep going the way they're going." England's serious stare was starting to get to Ireland, and she sighed.

"Look, I know I want a united Ireland, but... There's no way you'll ever get her to stay. She doesn't want to be with me, and nothing you say will change that. You know that," she said, her tone sounding more and more like defeat. England's eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure, with enough encouragement, you guys can get along again. Look, I'll work really hard on this, trust me!" England seemed to know he was losing Ireland's support faster than he could talk. She shook her head.

"No. You can't do what you're saying, and I don't want to be in the war. Sorry, but no." And with that, she stood and left the room. England groaned. This would be difficult...

/AN/ Okay, so in 1940, Britain tried to get Ireland to join the Allies by promising to encourage the union of Ireland and Northern Ireland. It was kept rather quiet, so that not even North Ireland was aware. However, Ireland didn't believe the British could deliver, so they said no.


	98. Another Addition to the Empire

And, naturally, here is another snapshot! I hope I can start updating regularly again...

So, here goes nothing! Phillipines here we come! ^^

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Spain looked over the young girl in front of him. She was looking down, obviously somewhat shy, or at least a little scared of him. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You are my colony now, understand?" He spoke slowly, as if she were stupid. She just watched him, eyes wide. Spain continued, as if she'd made it clear she understood him.

"Mexico will be in charge of watching you. You are to do what he says, understand?" She nodded slightly, eyes darting over to where the taller boy stood. He didn't seem mean, at least...

Spain turned to leave. He murmured to Mexico, "And don't do anything without me telling you, understand? Or there will be consequences for both of you." Mexico nodded quickly. "Yes, sir." He'd learned by now not to ever call Spain by anything other than sir. And Phillippines would learn soon too...

/AN/ Okay, so in the 1500's, Spain colonized the Phillipines. I believe it was 1565. But anyway, so the colony was administered from Mexico, rather than from Spain, until 1821. From that point on, Spain administered the Philippines. But that's another story!

And no, I can't spell Phillippines! If anyone could tell me, that would be dandy!


	99. Burning their leader is insulting

Yes, and I have been reading about the gunpowder plot recently... So, of course, I've heard of Guy Fawkes day. Apparently, it's still commemorated in some parts of the US, not just Britain.

And, though I don't usually include historical figures, I've made an exception for this snapshot! Here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America looked over his little effigies proudly. One of Guy Fawkes, and one of the Pope. They would look awesome when he set them on fire tonight! He picked them up, carrying them towards the door.

However, as he opened the door, he bumped into someone. He looked up in surprise, eyes widening as he realized who it was. George Washington himself, his amazing leader! And said man was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are those for, America?" he asked, and America grinned, quickly responding, "I'm burning them for Guy Fawkes day, of course! One's Guy Fawkes, and this's the Pope! I'm sure it's one of the best I've made!"

Washington looked... well, less than excited. He sighed. "America, remind me again who our ally is."

America's expression morphed from proud to confused. "Um... France?"

Washington nodded. "That's right. And what religion does France practice?"

"Um, Catholicism, right?" America didn't really see where this was going. George Washington sighed again, spelling it out for him. "Don't you think he'll be offended if you burn an image of the Pope?"

America's eyes widened. "Oh! I didn't think of that... I guess I better just burn Guy Fawkes, then..."

"You do that." Washington said with a chuckle. America set aside the Pope figure and ran off with Guy Fawkes. It would still be a fun night with only one effigy to burn...

/AN/ Well, not a lot to explain here... Washington put a stop to burning the pope alongside Guy Fawkes because the French were their allies, simple as that...


	100. Hey, Look at That!

So, despite my busyness, I have read up on Mongolia. And it turns out to be a decently interesting story, so here goes nothing!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

One could say Mongolia was one scatter-brained child, but at this particular moment, he seemed to have cleared his thoughts, looking covetously through China's window. He had a lot of pretty things in there, after all...

China walked into the room just then, jumping a little at the sighed of the dirty child. "Mongolia aru! What are you doing here?"

The child grinned malevolently, starting to lift himself over the windowsill. "I'm going to take your stuff..." China sighed. This happened every so often, and most of the time he could distract him raiding again.

"What's that on your arm, aru? It looks bad..." China's comment caused Mongolia to stop, sliding down from the windowsill to look at his arm, squinting to see it more closely. "I don't see anything."

"Well, it looks like it could be infected. Maybe you should do something about it... Before it's too late aru." China kept a very serious expression the whole time, and Mongolia's eyes widened. "I'll be back, I have to go now!" And with that, he ran off, intending to care for the supposed ill, while China sighed. He could only hope Mongolia would stay so distractable, or he was going to start losing things...

/AN/ Okay, so, before the whole Mongol Empire thing, the Mongols weren't quite united, and never had been before. China was a principle target for raiding, but the Chinese were smart, and whenever one tribe was getting too strong, they'd spread rumors that caused infighting among the tribes, thereby keeping them busy. And the reference to him being dirty is because the Mongols did not believe in washing anything, especially themselves. They believed they would upset the water spirits if they tainted the water.


	101. My Enemy's Second Removed Cousin

And yes, that was my HUNDREDTH chapter!!! I never thought I'd get that far, though there certainly is enough material to work with!! Oh, and now I'm going to complain: I couldn't find a single helpful book on the Philippines in my library! And, hey, why are people from the Philippines called Filipino instead of Philipino? *^*

Anyway, I would love to do more with Mexico, but I'm not sure if I should make pre-Columbian Mexico current day's Mexico's mother, or keep him the same throughout the whole thing... What do you guys think? *sighs*

And now, enjoy, my duckies! *grins evilly*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Macau walked along peacefully, on his way to conduct some trading with China for Portugal. He hoped that there would be a treat for him, as there sometimes was-

Macau was jerked out of his thoughts with a yelp as Netherlands tackled him to the ground. "Surrender!"

"No way! Let me go!!" Macau shrieked, twisting and clawing in his grip. Netherlands punched him. "You can thank Spain for that!"

However, just then an arm wrapped around Netherlands' neck, pulling him backwards. Macau took advantage and kicked him in the stomach, making him lose his breath. Portugal, the third party, jerked Netherlands further backwards, hissing in his ear, "I'd leave now, if I were you."

Netherlands gasped for breath, no answer forthcoming. Portugal glared at him. "Are you going to give up or not?"

The other country paused, then with a defeated frown nodded. Portugal released him, and he ran away. Macau looked up at Portugal. "So, why was he attacking me? He said something about Spain..."

"Well, Spain and I are allies, and Netherlands is mad at Spain, so I guess he thought this was a roundabout way to get back at him." Portugal shrugged, straightening out Macau's shirt. Just then, China came running up the path, seizing Macau in a death grip.

"Are you alright?! I saw you get attacked from the house aru!!" Macau allowed himself to be crushed, explaining, "Netherlands attacked me, but it's okay cause I'm fine!"

Portugal just smiled a little. That kid could probably bounce back from anything...

/AN/ Okay, so, pretty much, in the earlier quarter of the seventeenth century, Spain and Portugal were allies. And Spain was fighting with the Netherlands. Macau was not a colony of Portugal yet, but it was a target for the Dutch, and they attacked several times, one notable time being when 800 Dutch soldiers attacked 150 Macanese and Portuguese soldiers, and were forced to retreat.


	102. The Wit of the Saint

Anyway, so, not a lot is known about Aztec history, because the Spaniards destroyed a lot of their records etc. So, there's only so much to say about Mexico's mother, whose name I am having problems with. What would she be called? Anyone have any ideas?

So, this chapter will be about... Burgundy! Because, yes, I believe he used to be his own country before France killed him. And yes, this is another chapter with a historical character in it.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Burgundy looked down on Jeanne, pursing his lips. He needed to convict her of heresy, but she was so hard to trick. She never said the wrong thing, even though she was so defiant. England would be upset if he couldn't get the conviction.

It was then he realised it was very simple. She wouldn't listen to the authority of the church, and if that wasn't enough, he could always make up more.

"You will be burned on the day following tomorrow, heretic, unless you confess your sins and wear women's clothing." Burgundy threatened, expecting that defiant look on her face to disappear. It did not, however.

"I shall be glad to confess my sins, but they do not seem to be the same ones you think they are." Jeanne replied, and Burgundy almost growled. She was so infuriating! It was no wonder France liked her...

"If you will not cooperate, then you will burn!" And with that, he stormed from her cell. She would burn, and England would be pleased.

/AN/ Okay, so, Burgundy is pretty in a part of modern-day France, and it was very much its own country with its own kings etc. The Burgundians were the ones who captured Joan (Jeanne) of Arc, and put her through a trial whose outcome had been previously decided. Joan was able to out-think every last one of the learned priests and scholars trying her, and made them quite frustrated. She also refused to women's clothes, except on the condition of being able to go to Mass and then go free.


	103. Though the Gift Seems to Disgust You

And now, I'm finally getting this chapter written! Thanks for all the help, guys! It's greatly appreciated, believe me! I really hope I can do her justice... *crosses fingers in nervousness*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Maybe Mexica would have thought of the pale man differently had it not been for the prophecy. He fit the description of the god who was to return, and she had blindly invited him into her home.

Spain had been stunned, not by her beauty, but by the grotesqueness of her decor. Skulls made up a little shrine-like area, distressingly similiar looking to his small shrine at home. However, this one was clearly a shrine to the devil.

There was blood, dried blood all around it, and it made him want to puke.

"What are you?!" he demanded, glaring at her like she was the devil herself. She just looked back in surprise. "I've been doing this for you, this whole time... Are you not pleased?"

Mexica was rather surprised he wasn't glad she'd sacrificed to satiate him.

Spain just glared viciously at her. "I will not tolerate this sort of thing! It's disgusting! I will get the devil out of you, understand?!" Mexica just stared at him dumbly. This wasn't how Quetzalcoatl was supposed to be...

/AN/ Essentially, the conquistadors were welcomed into the Aztec capital (whose name I just can't spell...) because they looked like the gods they had long been awaiting. Then, of course, the conquistadors were utterly sickened and outraged by the human sacrifice. I know everyone already knows this, but I needed somewhere to start with her, after all!


	104. Hey, I should learn to read!

And now, because I like him, I thought I'd do Mongolia again... *grins charmingly at readers*

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

The pain was practically unbearable, coursing first through his arm, then through his spine, then any number of random places, over and over again. His mind darted to every thought imaginable, as if it were trying to escape reality too.

Mongolia began to sob, banging his head against the ground. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" he begged of no one in particular, arms wrapping around himself. Nothing could make it end, nothing could bring his people together, make them stop killing each other...

Until that sudden moment. The pain disappeared, and a strange new feeling came over Mongolia.

Focus. It was a foreign feeling to the nomad nation, to be unified for the first time.

Mongolia slowly smiled to himself. So this was what China or Korea must feel like... He rose to his feet. With the ability to focus, several new ideas occurred to him. For starters, he didn't have a written language. This needed to be remedied, for certain.

Uighur, his buddy to the south, had an alphabet. Perhaps now he should pay him a visit, for surely he wouldn't begrudge a small favor like this one...

His second idea, however, was a bigger one: He could have all kinds of pretty and nice things as well as new technologies if he conquered as well as raided...

/AN/ Well, basically, before the Mongols became the amazing force that conquered most of asia, there was an intense, bloody war going on between the tribes. It is described in their history as a time when men chose to fight rather than sleep, and brother betrayed brother and husbands wouldn't protect their wives. Then, a man named Temuchin came along and unified all the tribes, taking on the name of Genghis Khan. He decided that they needed to able to read and write, so they took the Uighur alphabet and figured out a written form of the Mongol language. Then, of course, came the plan of conquering everyone. The rest, as they say, is history.


	105. Sugar, Spice and Chemical Z?

Okay, I just wanted to make it clear I'm really bad at South American history... As well as any country below the USA in our hemisphere. I don't know what it is, but I just can't stay focused when reading about them... The European countries, as well as the Asian countries, tend to interest me more.

So, that's why there's such a lack of South American countries! And, I hope it's obvious why I avoid African countries too...

This one is just a funny modern day one, with a pretty low educational value... I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^

I don't own Hetalia or the Powerpuff Girls! end /AN/

"Here, if you like it so much, you can take it home!" America cheerfully offered the dvd to Japan. The smaller nation, however, shook his head. "No thank you, I couldn't accept it."

"Sure you can, I don't mind! I love it when other countries like my cartoons! And especially you, since you make such good anime!" America insisted, seeming very pleased. Japan flushed red. "No, really, I can't accept it."

"Yeah, you can! Really, it's more of a compliment that you're giving to me than a gift I'm giving to you!" At America's words, Japan groaned. "That's just it, the cartoon's too American for my tastes. Would it be alright if I made my own version?"

The silence was deafening.

America spoke in a low tone, his volume slowly rising. "So, you're too good for Powerpuff Girls, but you like it enough to copy it?! What the heck, Japan?!"

Japan flinched, but nodded. "Can I copy it, please?"

A defeated look came across America's features. "Fine! Have fun!" He almost snarled, and slammed the door in Japan's face. Japan blinked. Was it something he said?

/AN/ So, basically, Japanese producers like Powerpuff Girls, but they didn't like that it was American, so they made their own series with the original creator's permission. Said creator seemed a little miffed about it. The new series is Powerpuff Girls Z, and apparently in it the proffessor has a son who looks a lot like him. Weird, no?


	106. A Burning Wrath

I was just reading about Isabella of Spain, and the book was originally written in 1930. So, it refers to Muslims as Mohammedans and the Jews as upsetting God's natural balance or something, which makes it an... interesting, somewhat biased read. It's almost 500 pages and I have to read it for school, but this all is not the point. The point is, man, the countries were splintered and crazy!

Anywho, now that I've gotten to spill my guts about that, on with the chapter!

I don't own Hetalia! (Himaruya does, in case you guys didn't know that...) end /AN/

Russia seized Finland's head, lifting him up by it. The smaller nation kicked, hacking as he did so, far too weak to really fight back. Russia chuckled, finding his pathetic kicking very humorous indeed. The Finn had been harder to defeat before he got so sick...

"Put me down!" It came out a little weaker, more whimper-like than intended. This only made Russia smile.

"Oh, but this is a war, Finland. Don't you know they don't stop just because you want them to?"

Finland glared at him through bleary, bloodshot eyes. However, the anger quickly turned to fear when Russia dragged him over towards the fireplace. "What are you doing?!"

Russia gave him a condescending look. "We wouldn't want Sweden to easily recover you and have you fighting by his side, now would we? I'm sure it will be difficult to accomplish because of your extensive burns, da?"

Finland trembled in Russia's grip, and not only from the illness. He closed his eyes tightly as Russia used tongs to pull a burning log out of the fireplace. He was strong, he could survive this, he could, he was stronger than people gave him credit for...

A scream pierced the night, followed by giggling. And it was only the first of many...

/AN/ Okay, so, during the Great Northern War between Sweden and Russia, Finland was captured in what is known in Finnish history as the Greater Wrath, lasting from 1714 to 1721. Many buildings and towns were pillaged and razed mercilessly, as well as a wide area of land scorched so the Swedish soldiers wouldn't have cover. During this time, the plague had struck Finland, wiping out a large chunk of its population, and leaving it rather vulnerable.


	107. Who was it again?

I really haven't been writing a lot because I've been working hard on my studies... and it might stay that way for a while. Sorry guys! But, I will at least update some of my stories every so often, because I love to write.

On a sidenote, my poor brother is throwing up...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England had Philippines in a headlock, and despite her struggles and protests, she had been unable to break free. England finally deigned to speak.

"Will you surrender? I'll let you be Catholic and everything, only you'll be a British colony." _And that'll be another hit against Spain_, England thought triumphantly. Philippines had proved less capable of guarding her head when she fought, and had several bruises on her face to prove it.

Philippines groaned. "Fine, fine! Just let go of my head already!" England did so with victorious smirk. After his attack on Cuba, and now his taking over of Philippines, Spain was sure to be cross. Good, he deserved it.

However, in a couple of years, the war between Spain and England ended.

"And, in addition, I want all the territories you took back. I can't really remember which ones you took, though." Spain finished thoughtfully. Really, it did escape his mind at this particular time.

"Alright then. I'll return them tomorrow morning." England promised, and they shook hands. Spain smiled, pleased that their war was finally over. It just wouldn't stop bugging him that he couldn't remember which territories got taken for sure, though...

/AN/ The British Invasion took place in 1792, and lasted until 1794. Essentially they only conquered Manila, but they ended up getting the people in charge to surrender because that was the capital. Manila was somewhat poorly defended, with outdated walls protecting it. Then, the war between Spain and England (the Seven Years' War) ended, and the people who wrote the treaty weren't even aware that the Philippines had been taken. However, they said that England had to return all territories taken from Spain during the war, and the Philippines were returned.


	108. Pay Attention!

Okay, this one is concerning some events partially covered in a hetalia comic strip already! See if you can guess which it is!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Papal States shook North Italy, watching Turkey coming their way with alarm. "We're going to be attacked!! Do something!!" When North Italy failed to respond, however, Papal States gave up and started pulling on Romano's arm.

"Romano, do something!!" he pleaded, while the other jerked his arm away. "I'm busy!! Leave me alone!!"

Papal States was at his wits' end. Both the Italies were so preoccupied with their own affairs they didn't even seem to notice the large Turk coming their way. What was he supposed to do?! None of the European countries seemed to be responding either...

It only left him with one choice. Melt down a lot of his fancy goldware and fight.

He ran to do it, muttering prayer after prayer as he did so. If Italy fell to the pagans, then much of Christendom would be next.

He could only hope it would be enough to repel the much larger country...

/AN/ So, shortly before South Italy was captured by Turkey and rescued by Spain, none of the Italian princes were doing anything to stop the Turkish army. They were too preoccupied with their own petty affairs. Now, the Papal States fought back, having to melt down a lot of their gold artifacts and plateware to fund an army big enough to fight the Turkish empire. On a sidenote, corruption was fairly rampant in the church at this time, which indirectly led to the Spanish Inquisition.


	109. And what do you do with a baby?

And I do believe I've written a hundred thousand words in stories overall now... Which is just like whoa. And I nearly dropped my bunny today, on the down side. The poor dear was very shaken up- her eyes were wider than I thought possible. It looked like they were going to pop out of her head!

And now, some Nordic history! I'd've liked to do something about the Kalmar Union, but I try to do stuff that hasn't already been covered by Hetalia itself, you know? That's the tough thing about Norweigan history, I can't seem to find anything that stands out... And I think I might have just misspelled Norweigan... It's just not my day, I guess.

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

He'd been intending to visit the Faroe Islands in the first place. Somehow, however, he became slightly lost, and now had found this tiny fair-haired baby.

Norway picked up the little one, who seemed unable to even sit up on his own.

"You're cute," he offered, and the baby just drooled a little more, eyes roving over Norway's face and then staring off into the distance. Norway wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. Maybe he should leave him where he found him.

Or maybe this one needed somebody. He shook his head. None of the nations he'd met so far needed anybody, and surely this baby was the same. The baby gurgled a little, bringing Norway's attention back to it.

It was really a shame he had no name. That could be easily resolved.

"I'll call you...Gardar's Islet. That's a good name," Norway said earnestly, putting the baby back down where he'd found him. Maybe he'd come back for him later...

/AN/ Okay, so, 'Gardar's Islet' was discovered by a lost Norweigan (Gardar) around 874. It is known as Iceland nowadays, however. After that, people started to settle it, and gave it its current name.


	110. Submit or I'll Hit You

I just found out that the Mongolians and Russians fought together against Japan in 1939. Isn't that totally cool?!

Anyway, I've been so busy with schoolwork. It makes me depressed, but not anymore now that my mom has made chocolate chip cookies! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Mongolia pushed his foot into China's head, putting more pressure on the already sore skull. China moaned, kicking feebly. Mongolia just sneered. "It's what you get for not listening to me! I told you to pay tribute, and what did you say?"

He got no reply from China, and so viciously put more weight on his head. China groaned again, trying to wriggle out from under his foot. Mongolia sighed. "Fine, since you're not going to answer! You told me off! Next time, I don't think you'll be so smart with me, now will you?"

China just whimpered at the pain coursing through his head. Mongolia frowned. "Will you?!"

"N-no aru..." China murmured quietly. Mongolia was satisfied, lifting his foot from China's battered head. "Be sure and pay tribute to me next time. You're mine."

He walked off, going to Korea's house. He could see Korea, wide-eyed and watching from his window the brutal treatment of China. His eyes widened further when he saw Mongolia coming his way.

"Korea! Will you be part of my empire, or will I have to force you?" Mongolia shouted from where he was. Korea smiled nervously. "Ah, sure, I'll be part of your empire, just don't get angry..."

Mongolia smirked. Everything was going so well...

/AN/ So, part of China was all like, no way we'll submit to you Genghis, and so naturally they massacred everyone except useful artisans etc. This caused Korea to submit after hearing of the horrible brutality. And, actually, being part of the Mongol empire wasn't so bad, since things were virtually unchanged other than having to pay tribute.


	111. They're Mine!

Happy Mother's day! I thought maybe I would do a South American country this time! Which, for some reason, has been challenging to me... So, I'm doing the Falklands War. Enjoy!

Anyway, I am very frustrated with my twin sister. She was being a major buttface this morning about everything, like I'd ask her anything and she'd respond like I announced I was going to take her lip gloss and pour it over her head! Which is just perfect for Mother's day, because nothing improves the mood like twins at odds with each other. Ugh...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Falkland Islands was startled out of his sleep when someone pulled him straight out of bed. "Wha-?"

"I'm taking you back!" Came the announcement from the figure, who on closer examination turned out to be Argentina. She threw him over her shoulder, and started walking off. "I'm taking South Georgia too, so we're going to need to make a quick stop!"

Argentina felt her plan was brilliant. There was absolutely no way the United Kingdom would respond to her re-taking her islands, since it's not like they were that interested in war. Falkland Islands seemed a little surprised, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy to see her, right?

"Um, are you sure-" he started, but was cut off. "Here we are! Now you just wait right here!" Argentina was in and out of South Georgia's little house in no time, the confused girl tucked under her arm.

"Alright, now let's get going!" And, holding onto Falkland Islands' hand, she headed back to her home.

However, the next morning there was furious knocking on her door. "Argentina, give them back, or I'll take them back!" It was England.

Argentina frowned. She'd hoped he wouldn't get involved... "Never, they're mine, like they always have been!"

England kicked down the door, and dashed past Argentina. She, however, grabbed him, and a tussle ensued. "They're mine by right!" "No, they're mine, they're my brother and sister!" "No they're bloody not!"

However, Argentina lost the fight, and England grabbed the islands' hands. "Time to go," he said stiffly, glaring at Argentina. The other glared back. "They're mine, and eventually you'll see that!"

"When pigs fly, Argentina," England snorted, and left.

/AN/ Okay, so 1982, Argentina took Falkland Islands and South Georgia, which they have always considered theirs, where the UK has always considered them British protectorates. Long story short, the UK took them back.


	112. Same as the Tree

So, I had to read Everyman (which is in the public domain, btw), a morality play that's written in Middle English. It was surprisingly easy to understand, really, I just had to read it out loud. Which must have sounded a little strange to my siblings, but hey, what can you do?

Anyway, here's another snapshot! I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Portugal stared down at the little girl in front of him. She had brown skin, and big, thoughtful brown eyes, which were staring back up at him fearlessly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He wondered out loud, hand going to his chin as he pondered the question. His trade with China, India and the others was going so well, he didn't see why he should put in any effort with her. Maybe he would just kind of keep an eye on her for now.

And get some of that awesome wood she had around here. He adored the redness of the brazilwood, which was really what made her interesting to him now.

Which reminded him, she didn't have a name. He looked down at her again, and she stared back. What were some qualities that he liked about her? Well, he didn't really know her that well, and he didn't really intend to... But, then, there was that awesome wood she had...

Portugal snapped his fingers. Of course! "Little girl, your new name is Brazil! But I have to go now, so behave and get me more of that wood, okay?"

She stared wordlessly back, and he turned and left, feeling he had more important things to attend to.

/AN/ Okay, so, 1500, Brazil is discovered by Pedro Alvares Cabral, though some dispute this. Basically, the Portuguese weren't that interested in it because of how well their other commerce was going, and paid little attention for a couple of centuries. Brazil was named for brazilwood, a type tree that was so popular it nearly went extinct. It was what they had to offer the Portuguese empire at that time, for a good century or so.


	113. Just Crop Her Out

Life is depressing... But it must go on, I suppose! I'm totally going to fail Chemistry, or at least get a C. How haplessly we pursue our course to drudgery and despair...

So, I'm trying to distract myself, naturally. I hope you enjoy this next snapshot!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

China looked down his nose at the little island before him. He was having a picture made of his family, and it would be presented to his boss. What more wonderful way to remind the emperor of all the lands he ruled? Surely, he could think of no other.

But this was a problem.

The little girl barely mattered. She hadn't even been named by him, instead named by Portugal: Ilha Formosa. Beautiful Island.

She didn't seem eager to be included in the grand portrait either, standing there chewing on her dirty fingernails. Granted, she was young, but surely she was old enough to know her manners! It simply wouldn't do to put her in the picture, China thought. Such a thing would be more of a disgrace than anything.

No, it would be him and a number of important territories. China smiled to himself, turning his back on Ilha Formosa. Yes, the emperor would be pleased....

/AN/ Ilha Formosa is known today as Taiwan! Basically, Taiwan was regarded as "a ball of mud beyond the pale of civilization" and therefore, they didn't include it in the maps. Maps of the empire were fairly important then, as it was a presentation of the lands to the emperor himself. And, Portuguese explorers were the first to name it, but they didn't colonize it. That would fall to the Dutch, but that's another story entirely...


	114. The Little Barbarian

Well, half of school is over for me now! I just have to finish learning Algrebra II and French... I already miss my other classes, you know? I liked the kids in them, and my teachers...

So, here goes more history!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Latvia watched from the trees as the white-haired invader stood confidently preparing to find him. He'd been watching him for a short while, wondering why he was here- and why he would choose to invade him.

"Oh Latvia, come out! I just want to talk with you~" Prussia called, surveying the area and missing Latvia once again. The child country shrunk against the trees.

Prussia groaned, looking impatient. "Latvia, I said come out! Where the heck are you?"

Silence reigned for the next few seconds... right up until Latvia sneezed. Loudly.

"Aha!" Prussia dove forward, tackling the tiny country. Latvia shrieked, kicking like a wild horse. "Geddoffa me! Stoppit!"

Prussia chuckled triumphantly as he pinned Latvia. "Now now, Latvia, we have important things to talk about!" Latvia squirmed, confusion filling his face. Prussia didn't seem to notice. "Convert to Christianity and forget your barbarian ways, or the awesome me will have to defeat you!"

Latvia stared back for a moment, before his face contorted into an angry pout. "No!" He slipped his foot out of Prussia's grip, jamming it into the older child's stomach. Prussia fell back in surprise, landing on his butt.

Latvia jumped to his feet and ran for all he was worth, leaving Prussia far behind. Prussia grumbled, rubbing his stomach as he stood up. He would get that little runt, eventually...

/AN/ Apparently, Latvia has been invaded tons and tons of times, primarily by Prussia, Germany, Poland, Russia and Sweden. The Germans (read: Prussia) were fairly determined to convert the Latvians, as they were with the Lithuanians and Estonians. However, the Latvians were fairly determined not to be converted. This would be around the 1200s.


	115. Even Butter!

Well, I haven't had a fun chapter in forever, so naturally I thought I would do one! I hope you enjoy it, and remember that I mean no insult to America whatsoever (it's my favorite country, after all).

Anyway, I'm trying to figure out how to represent Cuba before Spain imported all the African slaves, since Cuba is shown as a black man and he clearly couldn't have been so before. I'm not sure if he'd change because of the huge difference in culture or there would be a new Cuba or what. What do you guys think?

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

America watched the baloney hiss and crackle intently, preparing to take it out at the right moment. He licked his lips. There was simply no form of cooking that could compare to this, he concluded, lifting his spatula and flipping the baloney out of the deep fryer onto a plate.

The doorbell rang just then, and he sighed. Marching over, he swung the door open, smiling at the ringer. "Yes? Oh, hey, Canada, how are you?"

His brother smiled back, pleased at the far too irregular recognition. He stepped inside. "I'm fine. How are you?"

America grinned back. "I'm great! Hey, you know, I'm doing some cooking, d'you want some?" Canada looked a little unsure. "Well, what are you cooking?"

"Oh, almost anything. I got out my deep fryer today, and I've just been deep frying everything! Hey, I could even deep fry some butter, I bet!" America somehow missed the disgusted look on Canada's face. "D-deep fry _butter_? Ah, I was just dropping in to say hi, I really do have to go..."

America was disappointed. "Oh, well, maybe another time? Cause I make mean deep-fried Canadian bacon... you know you want some."

"Yes, um, another time..." Canada said, slipping back out the door, waving. "Bye, America, see you later!"

"Yeah, see you later!" America returned, watching Canada go. He shrugged to himself. At least it meant more deep fried goodness for him...

/AN/ So, in the South of the USA, particularly Texas, deep frying is more common, and they have been known to able to deep fry anything, including butter. It's something of a stereotype, but not an altogether false one, to be sure.


	116. China's Brother Cuba

And now, this snapshot will have Spain (that's for you, Sporky!) and Cuba, and I've like only had Cuba in one chapter so far, so I'm excited! I really do hope you enjoy the chapter!

I decided to go with Cuba being Taino, then African-Cuban in the story. Thanks for all your input, because these sort of things can get tricky for me!

And, on a sidenote, I might get to take home economics this year, and I am so excited! And I might get to have my favorite teacher too! So, yes, I'm already getting excited over the next school year even though the last just ended...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

Spain departed from his boat, eyes wide with excitement as he surveyed this new island. He was hoping to find another cute little lackey like he'd found Hispaniola.

Pushing aside branches, he looked around a little further. And then grinned when he saw it. A little hut, rather similiar a tent, stood in the clearing, and just outside of it, a little boy stood.

Spain squealed. "Hi, I'm Spain, you must be a relative of China's! You're so cute! I'm going to call you Cuba!" He seized up the little child, who seemed rather startled, and squeezed him. "C-Cuba?"

"Yes, that's your name now!" Spain chirped, rubbing the boy's head fondly. Cuba looked confused, but didn't protest. He didn't know what the stranger wanted, after all...

Spain set him down gently. "Now, I'm going to go, but I'll be back for you, and you can live with me! Okay?"

Cuba didn't nod, but Spain seemed to think he did, and waving goodbye, departed.

/AN/So, Cuba was discovered in 1492, but wasn't colonized until 1509. Columbus thought that it was a peninsula off of Asia.


	117. And the warrior is afraid of

So, I'm having problems with my Civil War story. Do I represent the slave population as its own entity, or do I not? I was thinking not, but then my sister thought it was a good idea and now I'm confused. Yes, I am easily influenced, but I'd also like to know what you guys think, since you tend to have good ideas.

Anywho, I've been doing some research on Mongolia and its culture, just because I find it interesting. I hope you enjoy this little bit!

I don''t own Hetalia! end /AN/

"So, as you can see, Korea, I have an enormous empire," Mongolia stated proudly, gesturing to the map. Korea nodded, willingly letting the other show off. It certainly wouldn't be a good idea to make his ruler mad, after all.

"I'm hoping to add Japan before the year is out." Korea made a face at Mongolia's statement. He didn't like Japan one bit, and unfortunately the feeling simply wasn't mutual. Mongolia didn't notice. "That sneaky bastard has eluded me, but no more! He will feel the sharp sting of a Mongol horde on his lands before too long, and then he shall have to submit! Or else, I will-"

Mongolia's words were cut off by a sharp thunderclap. Korea looked up in surprise. "Oh, it looks like there's a storm coming- ow! Mongolia, what are you doing?" Mongolia had seized Korea by the arm and was dragging him towards the entrance of his ger.

"Just get out! Get!" Mongolia threw Korea through the doorway, where the bewildered nation landed on his rear. "Wha-? You threw me out!"

Korea was ignored, however, as Mongolia searched almost feverishly for his black felt. Another thunderclap, and Mongolia squeezed his eyes shut. What on earth had he done to make the spirits mad? He didn't think he'd done anything recently, but he'd been wrong before!

There! He tore the black felt out from under a horse blanket, and wrapped it around himself. Now, all he had to do was wait out the storm... His heart beat fast, and he kept his eyes shut. It would be over, and before he knew it.

/AN/ Apparently, the Mongols were terrified of thunder storms. They'd kick out all guests, and wrap themselves up in black felt into it was over. They believed that they had angered the spirits because the Mongols believed in shamanism, which is fairly similiar to a lot of Native American beliefs.


	118. Going Through Belgium

Okay, this time, I have a message for someone either too lazy to log in, or, not brave enough to stand behind their words, Cryptorchild, who reviewed as anonymous. Heya dude, there are very few people in this world that deserve rockets launched them, and the Israelis simply aren't one of them. Maybe their actions aren't always right, maybe they've caused problems, but rockets launched at them and their children? I don't think any groups deserve that. Only terrorists think that way.

Anyway, now that that's done, here's another snapshot for y'all!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

France stood confidently behind his wall, grinning. There was absolutely no way Germany was getting to him! His defense was perfect!

He swore he could practically hear Germany swearing on the other side, cursing French ingenuity. He figured he should probably celebrate, and poured himself a glass of wine.

Then, however, he heard a crash. Where had that come from? Certainly not from along his wall, he concluded as he looked up and down the defenses. Then what had broken? Was someone attacked?

A scream followed, and France's heart stopped. He recognized that voice! It was his darling cousin, Belgium! He jumped up and ran towards her house, his blood running cold as he realised what this could mean. Germany- Germany had attacked his cousin, sidestepping his defenses!

By the time he got there, Belgium was still yelling and there were gunshots. But what could he do? He wasn't prepared to fight Germany on his own soil from Belgium's house!

He needed to get ready, and, unfortunately, there was no time to spare for cousin Belgium. Her screams faded as he gathered his weapons, and he felt guilty, until he banished it from his mind.

Germany was coming after him...

/AN/ So, beginning of WWI, Germany had an awesome plan to get around France's defenses that involved going through Belgium. Problem was, the plan was outdated, and it took longer than expected to defeat Belgium, giving France time to get ready. It wasn't enough to stop Germany from smashing into France, however.


	119. Bourdonnais Or maybe not

My sister (not Gemina) is so funny. She was calling Iceland 'Sweetland'. Can you imagine if they actually named it that? Every kid, once they heard of it, would want to go there, only to find out it isn't chock full of sweets.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this snapshot! Seychelles would be a cute tot, I think!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

France watched the tiny girl, who stared back at him around the rock. "Hello little one... what's your name?"

The brown child stared back. "Don' have one." France looked thoughtful. "Well, how about if I give you one? Would you like that?" The little girl stuck her fingers into her mouth, but nodded. Putting a finger to his chin, France thought.

What was a good name for a little girl? Francois? Noelle? Cera?

That's when he realised what would really suit her. His explorer's name, of course! He smiled at her. "How about Bourdonnais? That's a lovely name, don't you think?"

Bourdonnais smiled at him, delight written across her face. "Bornay!"

France patted her on the head. "That's a good girl! Now, Papa has to go for a little, but he'll be right back, understand?" Bourdonnais grinned at him again, nodding. France turned and left. When he returned, he had proper clothes and such for the cute little island nation.

"You know, I've decided that Seychelles is a better name. Here, these are for you. You are a French territory now!" France informed the child, and she clung to the dress excitedly. "For me? For me?"

"Yes, it's for you," France chuckled, helping her slip it over her head. She looked utterly adorable, and France hoisted her up to his hip. "Come on, it's time to go home..."

/AN/ In about 1742, the French were checking out the islands that now comprise Seychelles, and they named them Iles de la Bourdonnais. However, in 1746, Bourdonnais, the guy in charge of the exploration, was taken out of his position, and the Iles de la Bourdonnais were temporarily forgotten. 1756 was when they took it and named it Seychelles instead (though, it was Séchelles in un-Anglicized form) while they were fighting England.


	120. Cruelty of a Woman

Wow, I haven't updated snapshots in forever! Sorry, I've just been mildly busy and haven't found anything for the next chapter until recently, which really stinks. I hope you enjoy this next chapter anyhow!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Y-You called for me, Madam?" Slovakia tried to keep the tremor out of her voice, but it was no use. There was nothing more terrifying to her at this time than her mistress, the brown-haired demon of a woman; in one simple word, Hungary.

Hungary said nothing, slowly walking up to her and standing only inches from her. Her voice was low and serious, giving Slovakia the chills. "So, you little ingrate, you dare to do something like this?" Hungary's accusation left Slovakia's mind racing. What had she done? She'd been doing all her chores perfectly and quickly, leaving no room for criticism. She had not touched anything she was not supposed to. Had she looked at Hungary in a way that could be interpretted as hate? She kept her eyes down to the floor, nibbling on her lip nervously.

"You're going to stand there stupidly and pretend you didn't do it? Well, I know you did," Hungary stalked around Slovakia, causing the poor girl to quiver even more. She laid a hand on her shaking shoulder. "And you know what I do to thieves?"

"I didn't steal anything, I swear it!" Slovakia gasped, already cringing away from her mistress's grasp. Hungary hissed at her, hand clenching painfully onto her shoulder. "I know what you did!" Then, she seemed to calm, face smoothing out but grip remaining just as tight. "Slovakia, why don't you take a seat? We're going to resolve this."

Beads of cold sweat broke out on Slovakia's forehead. There was no Hungary more dangerous than one who seemed calm, and now, her instincts screamed at her to run. But where could she go? Austria wouldn't protect her, Czech could do nothing, and there was no one else in the world who would care about her fate.

She came forward slowly, and eased herself onto the seat, heart beating painfully as she anticipated the worst. Hungary came forward, and tied her to the chair, increasing her trembling tenfold. "W-what are you going to do?" Slovakia's tremulous voice broke through the silence, and Hungary. She turned towards the doorway, gesturing to an unseen guard, who held tongs in his hands. In the tongs, a glowing coin was held. Slovakia's breath caught in her throat.

"Since you like money so much, you can have this coin." Hungary announced it like this was perfectly normal, like she were even being generous. Slovakia's eyes beaded up with tears. "Please, I didn't do it, I swear! Don't do this!"

"Hold out your hand, or I'll have to punish you for rejecting my gift." And Slovakia was reminded that the punishment could be worse than this. She held her open hand out, like a child who didn't know the danger, her shoulders already shaking with sobs. Hungary watched passively, and when the coin was placed in Slovakia's hand and the girl screamed in agony as her hand was forced to close, there was only the slightest of smirks on Hungary's face. Servants needed to be shown their place.

/AN/ I had fun with this one... Anyway, so, back in the days of the Austria-Hungary empire, the Hungarian nobles were insanely cruel to their Slovakian peasants, particularly the ones who were their servants. Elisabeth Bathory was a more extreme example, becoming one of the inspirations for Count Dracula because of her need to bathe in young girls' blood. The Austrians were rather disgusted by the Hungarians' cruelty, but did nothing to stop them.


	121. Love out of Necessity

Guess what I found out, guys? It was the Czech republic leaving Slovakia, because Slovakia was the one who wanted to stay one country. So, now you know! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and forgive my mistakes...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

It had been fun in the beginning. Lithuania liked Poland well enough, and living with him had been tolerable. However, now, it was starting to grate on his nerves. Why should he have to live with Poland? The blonde never put his dirty clothes in the wash basket, and he didn't pick up after himself.

In fact, he also tended to be a boring person to play games with. He would always declare himself the winner, and it felt as though there was no one else ever around. If he moved back to his house, he could live with his brothers instead and not have to deal with Poland's flighty attitude.

That was it! He would tell Poland today that it was over.

He marched over to Poland's room, swinging open the door. Poland looked up at him with a yawn. "Like, what is it, Liet?"

Lithuania tried to be a little distant, standing straight and shaking his head. "Poland, it's ov- what the heck?" Russia loomed in the window, surely at least twice the size he had used to be. Hadn't he only been a child when Lithuania last looked? How had this happened?

Poland, back to the window, was oblivious. "Like, are you okay? What's 'ove'?" Lithuania smiled nervously. "Ah, nothing, Poland, I just think we should strengthen our ties..."

/AN/ So, like, partway through the fifteenth century, Lithuania was trying to get out of the Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth. But then Russia suddenly grew stronger near the end of the century, so they had to get an even closer relationship with Poland instead.


End file.
